Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Leo Duel School Academy, Season 2
by Dragun101
Summary: Our story begins again after the attack on LDS Academy, when the CORE 4, and their allies, are struggling with a vastly changed world. Some will abandon their duty as duelists, others will stay, and defend their world. However no matter their choice, everyone has to come to grips with the reality their world is preparing for war.
1. Introduction

Introduction to Season 2

The World was captivated by a the Maiami Tournament, some papers noted of an explosion from the Academy, but it was snuffed out by LDS Leadership. However once Reiji and Himika Akaba announced Lancer Defense Studies, the true story of LDS Academy was revealed.

Images, ruined and clippy where shown of the defenseless residents of the Academy were attacked without just cause. Several half duels where shown with LDS Students dueling someone off screen. The Headmasters were turned into Martyrs as the 'Final' Battle of LDS Academy, which resulted in explosion. The story goes faculty and head students dueled to let some of their peers escape.

A few boats got to safety most did not. LDS 'sent' teams to check for survivors but they 'found' no one. Saved the principle who was tried for crimes, such as aiding and abetting murders, and committing 'treason' against this dimension. This is where story begins back at the LDS Academy..."

Dramatis Personae

CORE 4 - Our Main Characters, they were freshmen who came to LDS Academy to learn and study for the future. They became a defacto team midway through the semester. The CORE stands for Chaos Overlay Ritual Elements, with the summoning method denote girls deck and the components denoting the males.

Verita - A Ritual user, her deck has changed from based on Herald Rituals to adding two new Ritauls Saffira and Malacoda, to her deck. Verita despite leaving the Synchro Course has some synchros in her deck such as Arknknigh Parsath. She is the head of the CORE 4, and in a 'relationship' with Columbus. Recent events have spurred another deck change.

Jose - Xyz user, his deck is focused on machine union monsters. His ace is a Machina Fortress, Boulder, Grandsoil and recently added Evilswarm Ouruburos. Unlike Verita and the the other CORE 4, he had no desire to get involved but went along with his friends. Currently working with the others to think of a plan to get off the island.

Columbus - Fusion duelist, the 'weakest' of the CORE 4, but has highest acclaim in terms of tournament victory. His primary fusions are based on Sparkman, and Light Fusions. Currently working on matching his friends evolutions after the Academia attack. He was given a new fusion by Leon, and has worked to achieve a new evolution of his Ace, Thunder Giant.

Mora - Chaos Tribute Duelist, the strongest of the CORE 4, currently in Maiami City, after she 'volunteered' for Lancer studies. Regardless of the means learning of her friends death by Academia she has dedicated herself to mastering Chaos, while she struggles with need to abandon her own dragon, as she seeks to honor the Headmasters, she put the 'late' Thomas Ace Dark Armed Dragon, along with his other gift Diabolus into her deck.

-  
Head Masters - The Head of their respective Houses, considered best Duelists of the LDS Academy. They are said to have perished in the struggle to defend it from Academia. Their methods and abilities are praised, as they are said each to have taken down multiple Academia soldiers alone. The truth is they only confronted Academia once, in a 3v3 where their decks allowed them to survive against the Academia onslaught.

Robert - Headmaster of XYZ, runs a Dark World Deck. His Ace is Grapha. He did not participate in the House Cup, this year, as he was a Senior due to graduate instead he decided to focus more on his thesis regarding Field Spells and Action Duels. LDS captured him during the start of the Tournament.

Thomas - Headmaster of Chaos, runs a Destiny Dark Deck, his ace is Dark Armed Dragon, but includes such thing as Dark Creator, Beelze, and Destiny HERO Plasma. He was injured by Aquarius during their duel the year prior resulting in his defeat. Most still consider him LDS Academy Top Duelist. Thomas gave Mora Lightray Diabolus for deck. He was sitting out the first round but was captured by the Dean.

Jason - Headmaster of Synchro, runs a Lightsworn Deck, last year he wok the House Cup, making Synchro Top House. He was going to change his deck but the tournament started, and turned himself in to save his fellow students. His best friend sense Freshmen is Aquarius. Jason was in contact with Academia and was trying to prevent his classmates from being drafted. He has hoped destroying their spirits would make poor choices for drafting. His ace is Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

Aquarius - Headmaster of Ritaul, ran a Hieratic Ritual deck based on Lord of Red and Saffira, now runs a Gishki Deck. His friends call him Aqua, and he dresses in a effeminate matter. Aquarius was never devolved the full details of Jason plans, but worked with him to the best of his ability. Among his fellow upper classman, he is known for Thuggish behavior that reflects in his dueling style. Using Lord ability to physically harm his opponents. His current Ace is Ghiski Mind Augus.

Leon - Headmaster of Fusion, his ace is Blaze Feniz, his deck is a burn deck based on the Reactor and Volcanic Series. Like Columbus in the CORE 4, he is considered the weakest Headmaster, but that does not equate to weakness. He was only Fusion Duelist make it to the last round in the prior House Cup. Eliza and him are an item, and his weakness stems more from his stubbornness. His deck alternate 'Aces' are Doomfire, Skyfire and Uria, in addition to his fusions.

Eliza - Headmaster of Tribute, her ace is or was Heavy Knight of Flame, and ran a Gemini Zombie Deck. Before the Tournament she heavily modified it, adding Pendulums, Fusion, Synchros and XYZ to her deck. Notably examples include Super Alloy Raptinius and Brutedrago. Eliza defeated the Prinicipal, to vent her anger at the sitaution and man.

-  
Other LDS Academy Duelists - Duelists from the Academy who survived Academia and LDS assault. Working with the CORE 4 and remaining Headmasters to rescue their allies.

Espa - Physic Duelist, Head of the Argentinians, his ace is Thoughtruler Archfiend. Organized the mostly failed evacuation effort of LDS Academy. Espa takes some comfort that some boats did escape.

Ryan - Ritual Duelist, he played a Dragon sub-Archtype of Nekroz, but to honor his team he has added some other 'off' theme Nekroz to his deck, his deck still mostly focus on the Dragon aspect.

Gaia - Chaos Duelist, a Greek, her deck is focused on Beast Monsters and Aces are Grandsoil and Boulder. She lost to Jose earlier in the year and one copy of each of her aces were taken from her. Gaia wants to retrieve her captured teammates.


	2. LDS Academy: Turn 2:1

Turn 2:1- New Semester

I began to write in my notepad, as I looked as my friends and the others argued in the abandoned dorm turned into our new home, 'Hey Mom, you likely won't be reading this anytime soon, but writing this at least makes me feel better. The Headmasters, have surveyed the surrondings, if there are any others left, they are staying put or hiding themselves.

Regardless we are heading out, where I don't know, I just want to head back to Mexico and see everyone again at this point. I'm no soldier, I am duelist, and whatever is going on, I don't want in. I hope, Dad is taking my 'death' well, sense you know how is. Your the reason, I've got to come here in the first place.

From Jose', I stood up and looked around. Aqua was sitting in the corner as he looked at his deck, seemingly expecting it to provide an answer of some kind to our situation. Verita, Espa and Leon were arguing again; those three are giving me a headache.

"We should head to Maiami."

"I agree Verita , our friends are their, and are likely being trained to become one of those Lancers." Espa nodded at her in agreement.

Leon fumed, "May I remind you, even if there is a boat left on this island, none of us are sailors, and we'd more likely be lost at sea, than anything else."

They have been through this argument before, and it has gone in circles, again and again for last few weeks or so. It has mostly stalemated as the reality of the matter, ends with our group agreeing with Leon.

"Well I just checked the pantry, we need to leave, or call for help. We have only a few days of food left at best."

Ryan, one of Aqua's thug, walked in nodding in agreement, "I'd rather become a duel soldier then die of starvation."

"I'll call," Aqua stood looking up from his deck. We all looked at him, and the three bickerers rose their mouth to oppose, Aqua continued, "Whether you like it or not, we can't pilot a boat, nor can we fly, and none of us here are farmers last I checked. Being dead is no help to our friends."

The group muttered in agreement.

"I am making this call to coastal authority, and telling them, that we saw the horrors of Academia, and to take us Maiami City, because we want to volunteer for the lancer program."

The air became rather disgruntled as Aqua continued, "What happens next is up to fate, but then we can and we will save our friends."

It was a blunt truth, but one we accepted. Aqua stood up, and went a terminal, he typed in a few codes. Opening the emergency line, and a muscled man answered.

"We are survivors from LDS Academy, we were attacked by an unknown group of duelists, whom they say from a place called Academia-"

The figure looked at Aqua and saw Eliza, then Leon, "They are alive! Tell LDS! The heroes of LDS Academy live!"

We all looked at each other very confused.

-  
Jason stood looking at his opponent, bald, and swirly glasses. He sighed, the electronic duel disc spoke, "Duel Mode Stand By." The field begun to change, to a desert terrain, when Jason spoke, "Duelists storm this field of battle."

The glasses one respond, "We are locked in pitched battle," around them bombed out houses, tan like the desert rose from the desert.

"We dance alongside our monsters," Jason replied total apathy to the situation, with three collapsed tents rose from the ground in the center. Glasses nodded, "Behold!"

Two more tents rose, these on fire, as Jason began the final part, "In this greatest evolution of duel," corpses appeared around the town, when glasses joined Jason, as they both breathed in, the duel disc declared 'Action Field Set, Ruined Town'.

Togethor they shouted "Action Duel!"

"I'll let you take first!"

Jason looked at glasses declaration and shrug, "Ok then."

"I send to my graveyard Thunder Dragon, to add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand," Jason looked at his opponent, "I activate Reinforcement of the Army adding my Lightray Grepher to my Hand.

Now I will discard a Thunder Dragon to special summon this Galaxy Soldier."

Looking at glasses he continues, "Galaxy Soldier effect, I add a 'Galaxy' Monster to my hand. I add a second 'Galaxy' Soldier to my hand. I normal summon, my Level 3 Ghost Ogre and Snow Rabbit."

Glasses begins to count on his fingers, Jason rolls his eyes, "Its 8 Stars. I tune my level 5 Galaxy Soldier with Level 3 Ghost Ogre and Snow Rabbit."

"Servant of Him, here our Plea, come to aid on this grief stricken battlefield. Synchro Summon Level 8! Angel of Zera!"

Glasses looks at Jason, pushing them up, "Cool."

"I end my turn," Jason, leaps onto his monster as he begins to look around.

Glasses, "I start by special summoning this Gilasaurus."

"I may special summon one card from my graveyard, I will choose Galaxy Soldier, adding another Galaxy Soldier to my hand."

Glasses realizes his mistakes, "Oh, that does happen," however he then shrugs, "Now I activate, this Action Set: Osaka Port. Its effect are identical to the card Kyoutou Waterfront."

The ruined city gives ways to a historical rendition of a famous port on the sourthern end of the main island, Jason stands next to a great red smoke tower looking at his foe.

"Tributing your Angel of Zera, I summon Gadarla the Mystery Dust Kaiju. I add a Kaiju counter to my Port."

Under him his Angel vanishes replaced by a Moth who flies around him seemingly to protect him.

"Then because you control a Kaiju, I special summon this Dogoron, the Mad Flame Kaiju," behind glasses, the water begins to rise, giving way to a great scaled reptile whose roars shatter windows.

"Now I normal summon this this Carboneddon. So that I may um."

Jason rolls his eyes, "Overlay, your 2 level 3-"

"Oh yeah, I form the overlay network, overlaying my level 3 Gilisaurus and my level 3 Carboneddon, lizard who burns with anger at the mechanical attachments on you, Xyz Summon! Rank 3 Grenosaurus!" Then he grumbles, "I knew that."

The glasses pushes his glasses up again, as jumps onto Grenosaurus, "Dogoron destroy that moth!"

His Dogoron smashes into Moth as it dives to avoid the dinosaur, it begin to power up as red flames appear around it and it breathes a great fire, destroying the building that Jason was on who rolled forward before it collapsed. Before finally sending the Moth down in flames. (Jason goes from 4000-3500)

"My Port gains an counter."

Glasses looks, "Grenosaurus attack that soldier!"

Galaxy Soldier smashes into Grenosaurus attempting to hold him back, then opening is mouth Grenosaurus reveals a cannon blasting the warrior, into particles, "Now I detach my Carboneddon, to inflict a 1000 points of damage."

Jason sits their as he takes damage, from Grenosaurus blasted him with fire, noting to himself the port gained another counter. (Goes from 3500-2500)

"This will duel will prove that I can become a Lancer!" Glasses proudly decides, as he continues "I have three counters, on my port, so I may add a Kaiju to my hand once per a turn, I choose Kumugous, the Sticky Kaiju to my hand."

Rolling his eyes, Jason responds, "Ok then."

Glasses looks annoyed, "Don't ignore me," he pauses, "I set a card and end my turn."

Jason looks at him, "Draw! I discard this Effect Veiler, to special summon this Galaxy Soldier, adding a Galaxy Serpent to hand. Now I activate Pot of Avarice, I return, two Thunder Dragons, Ghost Ogre, Effect Veiler and Galaxy Soldier to my deck and draw two card."

Glasses begun to look up as Jason continued, "Then I discard this Thunder Dragon, to add two Thunder Dragons to my Hand. Discarding a Thunder Dragon once more to summon Lightray Grepher. Now I normal my Galaxy Serpent. I tune my level 4 Lightray Grepher and my Level 5 Galaxy Soldier with my level 2 Galaxy Serpent. The Dragons that eat Stars, Synchro Summon! Level 11 Star Eater!"

He begins to back away, as Jason looks at him, "Star Eater destroy that Lizard."

"I activate Kaiju Capture Mission! I flip my Dogoron face down, and it gains a counter." Dogoron kneels as it disappears into a Black Orb, Star Eater continues to rush forward as it devours the Grenosaurus caught in its great maw it explodes into bits. (Glasses goes from 4000-2800)

Jason looks at his opponent, who looked surprised, and then his hand, "I set one cards and pass my turn."

Thomas, ran into the field with Emeral and Mora behind, "Jason, our friends are safe! The news report just came on!"

He didn't bother responding to his friends outside of a nod of acknowledgment.

Glasses declared annoyed, "My turn, I'll prove I'm Lancer material! First I add a Jinkiryu, the Star Destroyer Kaiju to my hand," looking around he sees Jason pick something up from the ruined tower.

"I tribute your Star Eater for Kumuogous the Sticky String Kaiju. I put another counter on my Osaka Port, because a card from field went to graveyard."

Glasses pushed his glasses up "I turn Kumugous face down using Kaiju Capture Mission, I flip my Dogoron into attack mode." He smiles, "I also banish my Carboneddon to summon this Watttail Dragon from my deck in defense." Behind him forms a great Dragon who holds itself in defense as its roars in warning.

"Next I remove two counters from my Capture Mission and one from my Waterfront to activate, my Mad Flame effect and destroy your entire field!" Glasses begins to yell, as he nears victory, "Now I tribute my two monsters for this greatest Kaiju of them all, Jizukiyru, the Star Destroyer Kaiju!"

The spider which as behind Jason disappeared its strings still remained as it then went into a dark ball of defense the port erupted once more. Dogoron rose from behind Glasses and it roared, its flames destroying the city, Jason gripped his heart as the insect behind him burned in the sea. In the sky, Dogoron and the Dragon looked up, both let loose a great fire at it looking to defend themselves when the metallic beast, made mechanical 80 noises, responded in kind destroying the lizard and dragon.

"Jizukiryu ends this man!"

Jason ran forward looking for somthing "I activate Call of the Haunted, return to me, Star Eater!"

"So what it still dies!" Jason ignored him, "Now I use the effect of Action Magic: Miracle! I prevent the destruction of my monster and take half battle damage!" (2500-2450)

Glasses looks annoyed, "well I end my turn." He leaps on the metallic beast looking around.

"Draw! I discard a Thunder Dragon to summon Galaxy Soldier, Galaxy Soldier adds a Galaxy Serpent to my hand. I normal summon this Galaxy Serpent. Then I play Double Summon, normal summoning Fabled Kraus. I tune my Level 5 Galaxy Soldier, and my level 2 Fabled Kraus, with my level 2 Galaxy Serpent, Dragon that ends with the Apocalypse, and ruins all. Level 9 Synchro Summon!" Glasses grabs a card from on a boat his grins becoming wide.

Jason smiles, and steps forward declaring, "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and I use her effect I banish that action card, you just picked up, that Kaiju, of yours, and Dogoron from graves."

Trishula rises from the water creating a wave freezing the land, as glasses hand gets frozen, an Action Card Mirror Barrier is revealed and banished from his hand, and Jizkiryu itself is frozen solid then shatters. Dogoron body is also frozen as it shatters.

"Its eff-"

"Trishula doesn't target nor does it destroy."

He looks over, "Star Eater and Trishula direct attack!" The two great dragons swarm around him as he is caught in midst of a fire and water and falls unconscious.

Jason walked over to his friends, "what do you mean?"

"The news just revealed they were contacted by Aqua, and they are well still alive."

Looking at Emeral his mouth begins to smile in happiness.

Emeral continued "And they'll be coming here to join the Lancer Program."

Thomas, Robert and Mora nodded confirming this, Mora spoke up, "Hopefully they'll keep up with the rest of you."

Robert walked over to glasses, as he sat up on verge of tears annoyed by his performance, "You did fine. Sure Xyz mechanic is new and you underestimated your opponent. But had Jason not had a card like Call of the Haunted facedown he likely would have attack Dogoron."

Glasses nodded, Robert continued "Just practice. Everyone can become a Lancer. Mrs. Akaba said everyone who wishes to defend our world will be trained as a Lancer, you have nothing to prove, beside the conviction needed to defend our home."

Robert smiled at the young man as he stood up and rejoined his friends.

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Jason)  
Jason activates Thunder Dragon to add two Thunder Dragons to his hand.  
Jason then activates Reinforcement of the Army to add Lightray Grepher to his hand. Jason discards a Thunder Dragon to Galaxy Soldier, using Galaxy Soldier effect to add a Galaxy Soldier to Hand.

Then Jason normal summons Ghost Ogre and Snow Rabbit, Synchro'ing to make Angel of Zera

Turn 2 (Glasses)  
Glasses specials Gilasaurus causing Jason to special Galaxy Soldier in defense adding a Galaxy Soldier to hand. Glasses activates Osaka Port (Kyoutou Waterfront), he tribute Angel of Zera for Gadarla the Mystery Dust Kaiju giving a counter to Port.

Glasses normals Carbboneddon, overlaying his two dinosaurs for Grenosaurus. Then he special summons Dogoron.

Glasses attacks and destroys Gandarla with Dogoron putting another counter on Port. Then Grenosaurus attacks Galaxy Soldier detaching Carboneddon to inflict another 1000. Glasses concludes by setting a card.

Turn 3 (Jason)  
Jason discards Effect Veiler to special his Galaxy Soldier, who adding a Galaxy Serpent to hand. Jason then uses Pot of Avarice to return his two Thunder Dragons, a Galaxy Soldier, Veiler and Ogre to draw two cards.

Jason discards his Thunder Dragon to add two Thunder Dragons to his hand. Then he discards one to summon Lightray Grepher. Normals his Galaxy Serpent he Synchros for 11 summoning Star Eater.

Using Star Eater he destroys Grenosaurus. He sets one card and end his turn. Glasses activates Kaiju Capture mission in response to the misprecieved flipping Dogoron face down adding a Kaiju counter to it. Concludes his turn by setting a card.

Turn 4 (Glasses)  
Activates Ports adding Jizukiryu, the Star Destroyer Kaiju, to his hand. Tributes Star Eater for Kumongous. Then using Capture Mission to flip it facedown.

Glasses Flip summons Dogoron activating its effect to destroy the spider. Then uses Carbonneddon effect to summon a Watttail Dragon from his deck. He tributes his two monsters to summon Jizukiryu from his hand.

Glasses attempts to direct attack but Jason flips Call of the Haunted bringing back Star Eater. And then using Action Magic: Miracle to defend it.

Turn 5 (Jason)  
Jason summons Galaxy Soldier discarding his Thunder Dragon adding Galaxy Serpent to hand. Then Jason activates Double Summon, summoning his Galaxy Serpent and Fabled Kraus tuning for level 9, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

Using Trishula effect Jason banishes Dogoron from Grave, Jizukiryu on field and Action Magic: Mirror Barrier from Glasses hand.

Jason then swings for game with his two monsters.


	3. LDS Academy: Turn 2:2

Turn 2:2- Et tu Vita?

"I can't believe they are actually alive," Jason said shocked as he joined Robert, Mora and Emeral all sat at a lunch table, eating a sandwich.

Mora shrugged, "Doesn't surprise me."

"Mora, you still heading back home?"

Robert stood next to them, when she looked at him, "I told you Robert yes. I'm a duelist not a soldier, and I am working to fund my brothers work in Africa, as a pro duelist. I will not use their cards, for killing."

He nodded at her, when Jason locked eyes with him, "I will be heading to the arena to greet them this evening. You should come and say hello before you leave."

"And if you don't, I'm going Thomas to, to tell them what you did."

Robert met Jason eyes, "I made my decision back their, and what happened, made it clear that was in the right."

Neither of Mora nor Jason responded to former headmaster of Xyz, when he then went to talk to some bureaucrats on the side. Thomas shook his head, "amazing, I don't get it, how Robert was part of this conspire-"

"I think, its more amazing, we had three separate conspiracies at our Academy that were both in opposition, and in alliance with each other at the same time Robert," Emeral laughed.

Mora looked at Robert, "I just want to get home, and restart my studies."

"I understand Mora, but we saw Academia actions both here and during the Maiami Championship, we have responsibility-"

Mora looked at Jason, "You do it, you nearly graduated, Jason, you were or are one of the best duelists at the Academy. Those duelists that got carded, some were only couple years youngers than myself. This deck, this deck right here," she held her deck looking at Jason.

Jason did not respond as she continued, "Our training has been focused on cooperative dueling, my boss monster, and my deck, does not work. Chaos Emperor wrecks everyone, and my support cards shut off access to the extra deck. Let us not forget, by all accounts these guys play a burn deck, let take away a 4th of my life points to use my boss. I'm a liability save in scenerios where I am by myself. That means I have duel solo, and can't function with my teammates."

She pauses, "I'll defend my world, but I won't become a Lancer. A Lancer, needs to be able to work with their fellow Lancers and cooperate. My deck can't do that."

-  
The survivors where in a heliocopter laughing and chuckling at each other, "Can't believe it would be this easy," Verita says outloud.

They all nod at her. The Heliocopter lands onto the LDS central stadium, as we walk off, our come friends are wait for them as everyone. Some of our lost friends are absent, Gaia took noticed and looks at Emeral who smiles half heartedly.

Mora hugged Verita, and shook my and Columbus hand. Then she turns to Robert, "Let us welcome our friends with a dual."

"We shall," Robert agrees with her.

I was confused as to were the rest of us who just arrived, why Mora seems to be angry at Robert. I ran up to her, "Mora, Robert is our friend-"

She looked at me, "Is he?"

"Of course he-"

"You'll see after this duel Jose."

Mora did not and would not elaborate any further on her statement, as she and Robert stood on opposites side of the arena as Mora began.

"We duelists who wish to entertain," Mora declared as the field around then began to shift, to a forest with a large tower in the middle.

Their duel disc spoke 'duel mode stand by'

Robert walked to the center, "As we storm this field of battle." The forest begun to enter fall as the wind blew, and the computer voice spoke, 'action field online'.

"As we kick the earth and then dance for our audience alongside our monsters."

The leaves begun to turn vibrant colors, as their duel discs duel declared, 'Action Field Set: School in Fall'.

Robert continued the chant, "Behold! The newest-"

Mora said with him, "and greatest evolution of dueling." The duel disc mechanical voice declared 'duel mode online'.

Together they said "Action Duel!"

We stood watching as Mora looks at Robert, and draws her five cards, "I'll take first."


	4. LDS Academy: Turn 2:3

Turn 2:3- Until they Came

Mora looks at her opponent, "I set a monster in facedown defense mode and then I set a card," my friend does not budge, from her spot as she looks at Robert.

"Draw!" He looks at Mora, "I activate Dark World Dealings," they both draw a card and Robert continues, "I discard my Beiige, Vangaurd of Dark World, which then special summons itself."

"I discard this Necro Gardna."

He runs forward looking for something, "I normal summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World. I form the Overlay Network! Centaur that defends us. Descend from the Stars Above! Overlay! Rank 4! Tellarknight Ptolemaus."

Mora started doing her stoic thing, "I activate my facedown Escalation of the Monarchs. I tribute my Face Down for Caius the Shadow Monarch!" Her face downs is flipped and revealed to be Eclipse Wyvern.

"With Wyvern effect I banish Chaos Emperor Dragon from my deck. Now Caius will banish that Centaur!"

Robert leaps onto a tree grabbing somthing, "Action Magic: Invisibility! I target my Ptolemaus preventing its banishment," Mora sighs in annoyance.

-  
I looked at Leon, "I just realized I have only ever seen him play Light Attribute Xyz Monsters, from Tellar Archtypes."

"I know, Jose."

Verita looks at Aquarius as he seems to be connecting somthing in his head. Aquarius does not seem to notice her at all as he looks at his own deck.

-  
He looks at Mora, "I set one card and during end of my turn I attach a Stellarknight Triverr to my centaur."

"Draw!" She begins to look around for somthing, as Robert goes "I detach three materials, to Xyz Change into Consteller Pleiades." He looks at her as his Ptolmaus enters a swirling vortex and out comes a Warrior of Light.

"I bounce that Eclipse Wyvern back to your hand."

-  
Aqua looks at him, carefully, "What are you trying to tell her."

"Aqua?"

"Sorry Verita, this duel is piquing my interest in more ways than one right now."

Thomas looks at Jason, nothing to was said between Academy's former aces. As they sit on the side watching Mora and Robert duel with each with a vested interest.

-  
"I banish my Necro Gardna for White Dragon Wyverbuster," Mora looks at her hand, "And I activate Return of the Monarchs."

She begins to search the field looking for somthing, "I tribute my Caius for Aither the Heavenly Monarch, sending to grave a Prime Monarch and Return of the Monarch," Mora continues, "with Return effect I add Lightray Diabolus to my hand."

Running past a bench she sets a card, "Now Aither summons a Kuraz, the Light Monarch from my deck. I destroy my WyverBuster and my set Action Card to draw two cards."

He smirks annoyed at her, "WyverBuster destruction lets me add a Black Dragon Collapserpent to my hand. Then I draw two cards from Kuraz effect."

"Now Aither attack that Pleiades!"

Robert stands in front of the Academy, "Action Magic: Evasion, I negate an attack of my opponent."

"Fine then. I will conclude by banishing this Wyverbuster to summon my Collapserpent in defense mode, then I set a card."

He looks at her, smiling "I activate my set card the Forces of Darkness, adding two Dark World monsters to my hand. And your Kuraz returns to your hand."

Mora nodded adding Kuraz back to her hand.

"Draw! I normal summon my Mad King. Then I special summon my Kagetokage." The Mad King whistles shriek as a Shadow Lizard begins to crawl upon him.

Mora looks at him, "I activate the Original Monarch, I banish a Return of the Monarch from my Graveyard to summon it. Activating Escalation, I tribute my Collapserpent to summon Kuraz once more. Kuraz destroy Escalation and Original Monarch. Using Return I add a Dark Armed Dragon to hand, and the Serpent adds a WyverBuster. Then I draw two cards."

Robert looks confused "Well I form the Overlay Network once more! Now my Centaur Return." He looks, "Next, Dragon of Apocalypse who became a Star Warrior, Xyz Change!" Robert looked to her as his Pleiades became a Ptolemy M7.

"Ptolemy M7 destroy Kuraz." Kuraz holds up to block as it ran through by Ptolemy. (Mora goes to 3700 life points)

He looks at her, "Main Phase Two, I set one card. Then I Xyz Change my Tellarknight Ptolmaus into Constellar Tellarknight Diamond."

He looks around the battlefield still in pristine condition no colloteral damage, everyone is in perfect condition. She looks at him.

"Draw!" Looking at him ignoring their battlefield, then Mora reveals her facedown "Burial from a Different Dimension," she looks at his fields and curses, "I return my Necro Gardna, Chaos Emperor, and WyverBuster to my graveyard."

She runs forward scanning around "I activate Monster Reincarnation discarding Stormforth to add Chaos Emperor to hand."

"I have exactly 3 Darks in my Graveyard. The next level of Chaos! That summon which brings Law to Chaotic World, Order Summon! Level 7 Dark Armed Dragon!"

She looks at him "Destroy those False Heralds my monsters!" Robert two Dragons clash with Mora's in the sky as the Aither slices up Diamond and Dark Armed rips Ptolemy head clean off. He looks at her, "I banish my Caius to destroy that facedown." (Robert goes from 4000-3900)

Dark Armed fires a great flame at Robert then rolls, "I activate Hand Discard, I discard Beiige and Grapha, drawing two cards then destroying Dark Armed Dragon. And I summon my Beiige"

The Academy behind him begins to burns. As Grapha roars his dark spirit destroying her dragon, "I discard this Cyber Dragon, and Lightpulsar Dragon."

"This duel is over."

She looks at him, "No we still have not decided the victor! I set a monster in facedown defense mode."

"Fine." He looks at her, "Draw! I summon Trance Archfiend discarding Broww Huntsmen of Dark World, it gains 500 attack, and I draw a card."

"Next I activate the Action Set: Mad Kings Palace," the field becomes gloomy as Beasts Howl, "I return Beiige to my hand to summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. Then I banish Broww discarding Beiige to summon itself, and draw a card."

He looks to her, "OVERLAY! King that spreads hope let me hear your cries, let your dark card be revealed Number 39: Utopia!"

Turning his feet he smiles, "Next I Xyz Change once more, being who strikes like Thunder! Xyz Change! Number S39: Utopia the Lighting!"

"Lighting attack Aither!" Mora runs up, "Necro-"

"Opponents cannot activate effects during battle while Lighting has a Utopia Material. Then I detach Beiige and Trance to double its attack." (Mora goes from 3700-1500)

He looks at her again, "Grapha destroy-"

"Now I use my Necro Gardna."

"Then I end my turn," Robert shrugs at her.

-  
I begun to as I saw how except for the Tower, the action field seemed mostly untouched, unlike most of Mora's duel which end in the action field destruction. Looking at Leon and Thomas, "Is he-"

"Trying to keep her off certain monsters. Forcing her to use the Kings and Queens of the Monster world."

-  
"I have exactly 5 Lights in my Graveyard. Order by Chaos Summon! Level 7! Lightray Diabolus. Then I banish my Kuraz and my Collapserpent to Chaos Summon! Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!"

Looking at her, "I tribute my facedown to summon a Caiua the Shadow Monarch. Now Caius banish Grapha." (Robert goes from 4000-3000)

Robert stands leaning on the wall as Mora continues "Emperor destroy Lighting!" Emperor bursts forward as it and Lighting clash before Emperor tears it in two. Then vaporizing it with its breath of fire. Scorching the landscape.

She turns at him, "My monsters end this duel!"

A great wind blows past him as leaps back to avoid Caius punch. Then rolls to avoid Lightray Deadalus tail swipe.

He looks at her, "Pathetic."

"I wo-" she looks at the Action Field dispersing the array of destruction caused by her monsters. And as it switches it the Academy the ruined spire caused by her attacks.

"You say you will defend this world regardless of being a Lancer, Mora. But your style and attacks result in colloteral destruction. Your more likely to destroy your own home as you attempt to defend it."

Mora looks at him, "But you stood their! Goading me!"

"Yes? Academia certainly wouldn't care. You say not my problem? I can deal with them, when they come?"

Mora opens her mouth, "You'll fight waiting for rescue? But the Lancer Program is just that a coordinated set of defense units meant to work in synchronization. So we don't need to ask for help, if we stand alone, we will fall. Their won't be anyone to stand for you when they come for you and your family Mora."

"Don't you dare call upon those dark-"

He looked at her, "If we lose that is what will happen Mora. Your a strong duelists and we need strong duelists. Those who stood by as others suffered, until someone came for them, how many? The Lancers are here so we never will come to that realization. So never again, but we need to work together."

Robert walked to her, he continued to speak his words gentle and soft. He held his hand, offering to help, "Their are plenty of duelists Mora, who don't need an extra deck," he said holding his hand to her, "Emperor himself is superb in battle royals scenarios. You want to just defend your home? And stick your head in the ground? Or do you want to defend all those children who can't and need the lancers help."

She nods at him.

New Card

Hand Discard- Quickplay Spell Card

Each Player discards two cards, then draws two card

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Mora)  
Sets a Monster and magic or trap card. 3 Cards in hand

Turn 2 (Robert)  
Activates Dark World Dealing. He discards Beiige, Mora's discards Necro Gardna. Summons Beiige. Normal summon Brron, Robert overlay for Ptolmaeus.

Mora activates her face down Escalation, tributing her face down Eclipse Wyvern for Caius to banish Ptolmaeus. Robert responds with Action Magic Invisibility. Sets a card and end of his turn attaches a Trivver from his extra deck. 3 Cards in hand

Turn 3 (Mora)  
Robert use Ptol Ability to summon Plieades during Stand By and bounce Wyvern to Mora hand. Mora banish Necro for WyverBuster. Then sets an action card and activates Return of the Monarch. Tributes her Chaos sending the Orginal Monarch and a Return of the Monarch, to summon Kuraz which shoots WyverBuster and an Action card she set drawing her two cards.

Wyver adds a Serpent to hand. Mora attacks Plieades with Aither, but Robert uses Action Magic Evasion to protect his monster. End of her turn banished Wyver for Serpent. Robert uses forces of Darkness adding her Beige and Bron back to hand. Kuraz returns to Mora hand. Mora has five cards in hand.

Turn 4 (Robert)  
Robert summons Brron when Kagekoge is summoned by its effect. Mora uses original monarch effect to summon itself banishing Return of the Monarchs. She uses escalation to summon Kuraz tributing Serpent adding a Wyver to hand then she destroying Original monarch and Escalation drawing two cards.

Activating Return she adds Dark Armed to hand. Robert overlays for Ptolmaus again. Then summoning M7 over Pliedes. M7 attacks and destroy Kuraz. Then he Xyz summon to Stellar Diamond over his Ptol. Setting a card to end turn. Two cards in hand.

Turn 5 (Mora)  
Activates Burial from a Different Dimension she returns a Chaos Emperor, WyverBuster, and Necro Garda in graveyard. Having 3 Dark Monsters in grave she summons Dark Armed Dragon. Activates Monster Reincarnation discarding Storm to add Emperor to hand.

Aither and Dark Armed Dragon destroy Ptolmaus and M7. Using Dark Armed effect to attempt and destroy Robert facedown. He chains Hand Discard. Discard Beiige and Grapha. Mora discards Pulsar and Cyber Dragon. Robert special summons Beiige and Grapha destroys Dark Armed.

Mora's card has 4 Cards in hand.

Turn 6 (Robert)  
Activates Trance Archfiend effect discarding Broww to draw a card. Returns Beiige to hand for Grapha. Activates Mad King Palace banishes Broww to discard draw and summons Beiige. Overlay for Number 39:Utopia then summons Utopia the Lighting.

Robert attacks Aither with Utopia the Lighting, Mora uses Necro Gardna but fails. However she instead uses it to protect herself from Grapha

Robert has 1 Card left

Turn 7 (Mora)  
Summons Lightray Diabolus, and Chaos Emperor Dragon by banishing Collapserpent and Kuraz. Mora tributes her set monster Eclipse Wyvern for Caius banishing Grapha. Emperor destroys Lighting, Diabolus and Caius attack for game


	5. LDS Academy: Turn 2:4

Turn 2:4 - We Have a Choice

We have been back for a few days, but for first time, us 'Martyrs of LDS Academy' sat with our old friends during lunch, all of us still noticed who was not here among us. It was a silent reminder of this war toll, especially those who expected to see their teammates alive and well here at LDS.

Reiji appeared on the screen, "Duelists of this World, you can lay down and let Academia take you. Or you can choose to become a Lancer. The Interdimensional War was started by my Father, for Conquest and Genocide. One Dimension has fallen and many brave duelists, that call our dimension home have fallen to the First Wave."

It begun to repeat as he stated, that himself and eight others, Sakaki Yuya, Noboru Gogenzenka, Dennis Macfield, Shingo Sawatari, Tsukikage, and his brother Reira Akaba would go to negotiate with the Dimension called Synchro in hopes to broker a defense pack against Academia.

Joining them are the duelists Shun Kurosaki, a messenger from Xyz Dimension, from the City of Heartland and Serena, a traitor from Academia, both of whom came to warn us of the danger presented by Academia. Reiji said in the broadcast he went on to inform them they were ready and already knew.

"Must they air that every lunch hour, we get it, prepare, get ready join the Lancer program," Jason rolled his eyes, while the rest of us were engrossed in the documentary. As Reiji showed the The Defense of Maiami, and slaughter of LDS Academy which for the latter all of us held our head down in respect.

Then the LDS Lancer Coordinator came up, "Reiji and the First Lancers have been gone a month and half with no contact."

All of us looked up at the remark, "We fear that Academia has arrived in the Synchro Dimension and fear the worst. If we don't hear back within the week we'll send a force of our best to save our allies."

The air was somber, at the thought of the Reiji Akaba needing our help, it was absurd right?

"Even without Reiji, we shall move ahead and setup Lancer Teams of 5. These teams are made of two groups, one three man team and one two man team."

The faculty went to further elaborate the teams roles and deployment but nothing could shake the feeling, 'we fear the worst, but we'll be sending in a rescue team to confirm'. If individuals like the son of Yusho Sakaki and the Reiji Akaba were defeated what hope did any of us have?

Robert looked surprised by this, caught offgaurd if not more so then the rest of us, that Reiji failed. We continued our lunch in silence, looking at our decks and at each other.

-  
Know thou enemy 101, I sat looking bored as we discussed stratagems to counter the deck used by Academia in Maiami and at our own Academy. The discussion often devolved into that we should run cards that gave back life points, like that is ever a good idea. We did all agree that weighting it so, Action Cards that prevent damage show up more often was a good idea to counter Academia.

I was bored, I fought Academia nearly lost, but I don't need a deck analysis I need practice. I looked around Mora was absent from the discussion and Columbus fell asleep again. I just sighed as we entered thought on the Great Giant that appeared at the Academy and what it could be.

I looked around, wanting to duel, just practicing is a good plan right? Of course then we started that seminar, the learning to use the Yosenju, or the weapon of the Lancer Defender. It was different then the one at the Academy, with new cards and abilities I have never seen.

During off time, I would duel someone using their own deck, and I would crush them, then during the seminar, I was hard pressed to keep up, or even win. It was advertise that a novice could become as good as Reiji Akaba if they mastered it. I could never demean myself, or my deck to use such carbon copies, but the results showed. An amateur duelist, who learned how to Pendulum, Synchro, XYZ and Fusion could use that deck and match Jason or Thomas. Columbus was set to duel against it for the first time, to as the director said 'gauge his abilities'.

-  
"I don't like this, Jason."

Thomas looked at his rival annoyed and angry, "Its demeaning to duelists, and to learning. This isn't train-"

"Thomas you saw, us out their, outside of us Headmasters, the average duelist stood no chance against Academia. Regardless if a deck is our own or not, this is a war, and our enemy won't be playing nice."

Thomas looked at Jason, "Then we get better, this is a factory not a training program, the average Lancer is no different than the one next to them. They have no personality in how they duel, and this is not what dueling is supposed to be or bring."

"Grow up, and isn't one of your friends teammates doing his placement duel?"

Jason walked away, as he went to the dorm we were assigned to sleep at. I looked at Thomas, who didn't meet my eyes, "I believe in our Academy, and in the House System." He turned around to head to the duel arena.

Running up, I saw Columbus and Verita waiting for me, I looked at him.

"Jose, you have a choice, a decision, more than just becoming a Lancer. If this war will take your soul as a duelist. I will not, and I will not give up on my deck either, as Headmaster of Chaos, I will evolve to protect my home."

Thomas walked off alone, as we, Verita and I, walked with Columbus to watch his duel against whatever that mysterious deck, that my friend will be dueling.


	6. LDS Academy: Turn 2:5

Turn 2:5- Here Be Dragons

The duel discs spoke, 'Action Field: Northern Lights, Online'. Columbus leapt onto the stage, "In this Greatest Evolution." The aurora began to flicker in the sky above as the ground became snow. A girl with a pony tail began to speak, "Of Dueling." The computerized voice spoke again, 'Duel Mode Online', both of them said together, "Action Duel!" Columbus ran forward, "I'll take first, I normal summon my Elemental HERO Stratos who adds an Elemental HERO Sparkman," (To hand, deck, or field?) picking up a card, "I activate Polymerization, I fuse my these two heroes of Air and Light, for Elemental HERO Shining!"

The other duelist ran around distracted by something as Columbus declared, "I activate Action Magic Phantom Lights, my Shining is switched to defense mode until end of turn," Columbus picked up another action card, "I set two cards and pass my turn."

"I um," The pony tail nods then looks more determined, "I set the Pendulum Scale using the Scale 3 Magical Abductor, and the Scale 5 Dark Doriado. Magical Abductor will gain One Spell Counter."

She looks at Columbus, "Swing Pendulum of the Defender Soul, I special summon the Level 4 Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, Level 4 Magical Cavalry of Cxulub, and Level 4 Dragoons of Draconia. Now I tune my level 4 Luster with my Level 4 Magical Cavalry, for the Dragon" Pony seems nervous again then stops feel resolute as she continues "For the Dragon that Shoots and Destroys with Great Flame, SYNCHRO SUMMON Level 8! Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer. Now once per a turn, I may special summon one Dracoslayer Monster from my deck," Ponytail looks at Columbus and her face becomes more determined, he waits for her to continue.

"I choose Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer. Now I overlay my Master Pendulum and Magical Cavalry, for the Dragon that rides on wings of a Great Spirit, Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Magister Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer! I detach my Master Pendulum to summon my Luster Pendulum from face-up in my Extra Deck."

Columbus looked at her as she continued, "Now I target and destroy my Lust-" He looks at her, "I activate the Action Magic Mirror: Barrier! I target your Luster this turn he cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"I destroy my Dark Doriado and my Abductor gains an additional counter. Now I will send that-"

Columbus continues, "I activate my facedown, De-Fusion, special summoning back my Elemental HERO Stratos and my Elemental HERO Sparkman."

"I add a 3rd Counter to my-" Pony annoyed by his interruptions, Columbus continued "Elemental HERO Stratos, when this card is normal or special summoned, I may destroy magic and trap cards equal to amount of Elemental HERO's I control beside this card. Stratos destroy that Magical Abductor."

Ponytail looked pissed, "Ignister and Magister destroy those two heroes. Luster DIRECT ATTACK."

"I activate my facedown, Storming Mirror Force, I return all your attack position monsters to your hand!"

She looks at him, "I end my turn."

Columbus smiling, "Draw, I activate this King of the Swamp to add a Polymerization to my Hand. Now I activate Polymerization, fusie my Stratos and Sparkman, and return Elemental HERO Shining. However I am not done. I activate Miracle Fusion! I banish my Sparkman and King of the Swamp for Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman."

He moves his hand pointing to pony, "Direct attack!"

Pony looks on in shock as both fusions flash step striking her with one blow each, as she falls her life points reach zero. Jason looks on while clapping, Thomas gives him a thumbs up.

-  
"Nice job Columbus!"

Columbus scratched the back of his head, "Thanks Jose, you were the ones who warned me what that deck could do."

"Come on my hero!" Verita hugged him smiling, "Now let us get some dinner!"

I waved them off, my plane was going be here soon and I wanted to say good bye to Mora, then I saw Jason and Thomas.

"You told me earlier, Thomas, he knew-"

"It doesn't matter Jason, Columbus would have won regardless. That girl was simply no match, she didn't look around for Action Cards, and didn't think to set a defense card at all. She got interrupted once and freaked out, that is certainly not someone who is supposed to be the best of the best."

Jason looked at Thomas, "In a team scenario her deck flows perfectly and works in unison. Had they-"

"Jason the enemy will also be in teams your forgetting its not just us out there!"

"I'll see you in the morning."

Thomas nodded, I shivered and ran off to meet my friends at the dinner, maybe Mora would be there?

I found my two friends sitting around the lunch table eating grilled cheese both waved at me, "Hi Jose we saved you a seat!" Columbus roared at me.

"Thank you Columbus," I held myself to some chicken and milk as I sat down, "Verita where is Mora?"

Verita looked at me puzzled, "She left right before Columbus' duel, she is heading back to France to study at a regular school there and qualify for Pro the old fashion way," Verita then proceeded to dig into a bowl of rice.

"Oh when is her pla-"

"Her plane left 10-15 minutes before Columbus finally finished his duel."

Columbus looked at her, "I won the first turn I could Verita!"

She kept eating, "She made so many cardinal errors, I'm just disappointed someone like that is in the Elite Lancer Defense Force. I mean, seriously, how did she get past the qualifications?"

"Verita, do you know her home address?"

She looked at me, "Don't you?"

"I, um, lost it on the island."

Verita sighed, passing me her address, "Good idea we should all tell her how our studies will be going in a few days!"

Sighing, I looked up to my friends, "I'm a duelist not a soldier Verita, I'm heading home, back to Mexico to see my father," I paused for a bit, "and my mother."

"Oh well, cause its just CORE 2, Columbus and I. Not much of a CORE 4, with only two. Well if we go off to Academia or to battle, we'll be sure to write, if we get carded, we'll send each of a you our card."

Columbus spoke to me, "when are you leaving Jose?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I wanted to see a couple day of classes before I made my decision, but I won't change my deck."

Both of them nodded, understanding my decision as Verita spoke up "Neither are we, but we think the team building will be good. We'll be a woman and man strike force, saving the day from evil as we seek to keep the peace and end the dimensional war!"

I sighed, "Never change you two," we began to finish our dinner and laugh as Verita convinced Columbus to write that letter.

-  
Mora rolled dodging a small tornado as she went into an alley. Looking up, "I can fly out, I banish a Light and Dark Attribute Monster, the Dragon that signals the End, Chaos Summon!" Mora looked at the figure walking in front of her.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon!" Mora summons her ace looking at the duel in front of her. Her dragon roared threateningly, when the two weasels struck her, followed by three chains, that kept Emperor grounded. Mora looked behind her and heard the electronic disc voice, 'duel mode intrusion penalty.' Then two rifle shots were heard from two draconic red armored figures that blasted her dragon.

"EMPEROR!" Her dragon was torn to shreds. Mora looked holding her duel disc, looked behind her, "I told you, already I'm not interested."

A shaded figured smiled at her, "You don't have an option we need strong duelists to become Lancers and defend our world."


	7. LDS Academy: Turn 2:6

Turn 2:6 - True or False

I left the airport at a bustling metropolis and waved to my father. The crowds and movement bustled with excitement, and his silence stood out amongst the cacophony. Dad walked forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Your mother is proud."

I thought about seeing my friends for maybe the last time earlier today, thinking about how I ended the conversation.

-  
"I don't want to be a Lancer, snd I'm heading home to be with my folks."

Verita sighed at me confused, "Isn't your father an Arms Dealer?"

Columbus looked at her, and then to me, scratching his head as we waited at the airport. We had mailed our letters to Mora a day prior with our numbers and address. Most of the Martyrs of the Academy decided to become Lancers and they were being instructed and drilled. Mora, Gaia, and I have all decided we want no part in this war. Mora left earlier then us, wanting to head home quickly.

Columbus looked at me, and to then Verita, when Verita spoke again, "Come on Jose please stay?"

I looked at Verita, then to Columbus, "No."

I went into the airport and turned around, "You don't get to choose your blood family Verita. My dad's a weapons dealer selling weapons to the highest bidder. I know exactly what war can do, and you should get out while we still have a choice."

Then I entered the airport and went to my assigned gate. As I waited to board the plane to Mexico City I looked at my watch and adjusted the time, "Been nearly 6 months since I saw my father."

-  
Looking at his small smile I replied simply, "You are not."

My father does not respond as we get into the car. My father whispers something to the driver who nods as he starts driving to our destination, "I am about what happened at the Academy."

"You are just going to sell more weapons, as War is your Game, like mine is Duel Monsters, as you say." I looked away from him. I looked up to the sky, looking forward to seeing mother again.

He just sighed while looking at me as we passed a border crossing. The Mexican Flag, An Eagle nested upon snake, was a symbol that belonged to the lost people of our country, mercilessly slaughtered for the gold they owned. The natives themselves built their own Empire upon slaughter and war. Our country was built on a war for independence, and in previous decades consumed by cartel violence. In that respect a predator devouring another predator has an odd symbolism, for a country built on violence.

The driver spoke up, "Your destination master."

My father looked up as we arrived upon a dreary place, a Catholic Church and a cemetery. He got out of the car somber, as I joined him, marching onward for the reason we came to this place. We said nothing standing before the stone both of us came to see. My father passed a flower to me. Neither of us spoke as he let me place a white flower at a 45 degree angle. I look at the tombstone, placing a notebook to hold down my white flower.

My father did the same, looking at me as he placed his rose. He nodded and placed it beneath my journal. We both sat for nearly an hour, then turned and left. Getting back into the car, the driver just nodded as my father asked him to take us home.

The journey back was slow compounded by traffic, he passed me a notebook as I looked at him, "Thank you father."

He nodded seeing the gentle breath outside, "She is proud of you."

I looked at him, "You said that already father. I know she is."

My father looked at me and sighed again, he seem to wait for me to say something els before he looked away. Then he looked back, "I did marry her son."

"Doesn't mean you're anything like her."

The rest of the trip was silent while he looked at me, I turned away until we got home. The Butler bowed as my father paid our driver, who nodded, and went presumably home.

In the morning both of us ate our breakfast, eggs and some oranges, my father began, "A professional entertainment Duelist is in town."

"Yeah and so what?" I rolled my eyes.

My father looked at me, "If you can beat him in a duel, he'll give 30,000 American Dollars to a Charity of your choice."

"And? What is the catch if I lose?"

"You need to pay the equivalent of 7,500 American dollars to duel him-" my father begun to respond.

I looked him, "So some publicity stunt? Have your son win and donate to charity, to help your image as an arms dealer?"

"I thought it would-" my father looked at me.

"You married my mother for the same reason, a popular anti-war activist," I spit at him. He looked at me, and then I went on, "I'll do this father, but I am doing it because I want to do it, not to help your image."

My father nodded, "We should go then," he looked at me, trying to find way to say something. Neither of us spoke as I stared off while my father made a call, I rolled my eyes.

"Have you heard back from this Mora?"

I rolled my eyes, "No father."

He continued as if ignoring me, "I would like to meet her."

"You won't since she is trying to help her brothers clean up the messes you and others create."

Sighing, he looked at me, handing me the check. I ran into the stadium to begin my duel.

The crowd cheered as the last challenger was defeated, the man was jolly as his cards disappeared. Looking at me as I walked on, "Who might you be?"

"I am Jose," I looked at my father as I did not mention my last name. The clown chuckled, "Oh yes Jose, the No Family Challenger."

The clown bowed as he looked over the check as I walked up and activated my duel disc. Both of our discs declared 'Duel Mode Online'. I looked at him and swung my disc, "As we storm this tent of dueling."

The duel disc declared, 'Action Field: Great Circus', I leapt onto the stage, he continued, "We dance and play alongside our monsters!" The performer chuckled and moved his hand, flipping onto the center stage.

"We are locked in a grand performance!" I finished and rolled, the performer swung his duel disc matching my eyes.

Then looking at me together we declared "Behold! This newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

Drawing my five cards I shouted, "Action!"

The performer meeting my eyes, "Duel!" The field became fully realized by a great tent. Looking at me, he went first.

"I normal summon Performapal - Stamp Turtle, while I control a Performpal I may special summon Performapal - Helprincess." Running alongside his monsters, the performer ran forward to the swing set.

"Now I activate Stamp Turtle effect I target up to two monsters I control and increase their level by 1. I choose my two monsters," He run forward leaping off the ground as the Helprincess tossed him upwards to the swing. The performer grabbed an action card that on the swing set, "I Overlay my two level 5 Monsters the Lady who protects the Beginning. Rank 5! Tiras, Keeper of Genesis!"

The performer swung to the left platform, "I set a card, the end of my turn I detach Stamp Turtle due to Tiras effect. And pass my turn."

I looked at him as I started running forward, reaching to my deck as I declared, "My turn! Draw!"


	8. LDS Academy: Turn 2:7

Turn 2:7- Eye of Sight and Blind

"I normal summon Machina Gearframe, adding Machina Fortress to my hand. Now I activate Frontline Base so I may special summon this Y-Dragon Head. Now I form the Overlay Network!" I leapt on onto my Y-Dragon Head, looking for an action card, "With my two monsters I form the Overlay network. Primal Predator of the Sky, from Eon Long Ago! Overlay! Rank 4! Super Quantal Mech Aeroborus!"

Beneath me, my Dragon disappeared as rolled onto floating red ball, a green pterodactyl appeared in front, "discard this Machina Peacekeeper and Machina Fortress, to special summon Machina Fortress. Activating my Aeroboru's effect I turn Tiras to defense mode."

Looking at the performer who cracks a smile, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Machines of War, that his father created!"

I saw my father look annoyed, like the performer did something wrong. I looked at him, "You don't get to choose your parents! Now Battle! Aeroborus destroy that Facedown Monster."

The performer from his stand, "Action Magic: Evasion, I negate one of my opponents attack."

I continued, "Machina Fortess attack then!" My machine trampled over the fairy blasting with its great cannons. It trampled the monster before me. I looked at him, "I set one card and end my turn."

The Performer nods, "Draw! I normal summon Performapal FriendDonkey, to special summon my Stamp Turtle. I activate Stamp Turtle making my Friend Donkey Level 4. Overlay!" The performer looks at me, "Demon Dog that Howls! Overlay Rank 4! Diamomd Dire Wolf!"

Leaping onto the swing, the Performer rides it to the other side, "I activate Dire Wolf targeting itself your facedown and that Pterodactyl." The dog howls at me, I turn and look

"I activate my facedown Rollout! I equip Machina Peacekeeper to Aeroborus, preventing it destruction. And when Machina Peacekeeper destroyed I may add a Union Monster to my hand. I choose Heavy Mech Support Platform."

The Performer shrugs picking up another card action, "I end my turn then."

Looking at him I leapt around for an action card, "I normal summon Green Gadget adding a Yellow Gadget to hand. Then I activate Frontline Base, I special summon this Heavy Mech Support Platform, Unionize to my Green Gadget."

Running forward looking at him, "Machina Fortress direct attack!" I grab an action card, as I look at him.

"Ladies and Gentle to start off my show I activate this trap card Performapal Call! I negate the attack of my oppenent's monster to add two Performapals with different names but collective defense is equal to and less then then the negated monsters attack. I cards I choose are Performa-Pal Uni and Performa-Pal Corn," the performer bows.

"My foes Great War Machine has 2500 attack and 1500+1000 equal 2500, the total defense of my two monsters," he smiled waving.

"Regardless Aeroborus and Green Gadget direct attack!"

The performer looked at me, "I activate the Action Magic: Early Applause I turn your Aeroborus to defense mode."

"You still take 1800." (Performer goes from 4000 to 2100)

I looked at him, and the Action Magic in my hand, "I pass my turn."

"Draw! I normal summon Performa-Pal Uni, who then once per a turn I may special summon a Level 3 or Lower Performapal Monster, I choose Performa-Pal Corn. Corn effect switching both to defense mode I add an Odd-Eyes Monster to my hand," the Performer chuckled.

Moving his arms in a Y-Shape declaring "I choose Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon. Sending a light attribute monster and this Odd-Eyes Dragon from deck to graveyard I may special summon it. Next I send Uni to the Graveyard to summon Performpal Sleight Hand Magician! Welcome the main performers for this duel Performapal Sleight Hand Magician and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!"

He continues "Discarding this Thunderhino to destroy Machina Fortess!" The Performer smiles looking at me.

"I look at your hand, and discard that last card in your hand."

The performer shrugs discarding a Skeeter Skimmer. Then looks at me, moving his hand to declare his assaults.

"Odd-Eyes Saber destroys that Pterodatyl!" His dragon's head glows as it turns, blasting my Pterodactyle, I roll out of the way in time turning and looking at him.

"Action Magic: Miracle! I negate my monsters destruction and take half damage."

The Performer shrugs "The show will go on! Sleight attack that Pterodactyle again." This time my monster is blasted. I look at him, as looks above at me, "Come down War Hero and be with the rest of Jose Smith, son of Ryan Smith."

The whole crowd awed at me as I stood declaring, "You cannot choose your parents. Of which only one am I proud to call my parent."

"I normal summon Red Gadget adding a Yellow Gadget to my hand. I now De-Unionize my Heavy Support Platform. I special summon this Z-Metal Tank using Frontline Base. Now I form the Overlay Network!"

I looked at my opponent, "Dragon of Armageddon, that cursed by a Virus, let me hear your Roar! Overlay Rank 4! Evilswarm Ouroborus! Next I discard this Yellow Gadget and X-Head Cannon to summon my Machina Fortress from my Graveyard," my opponent shrugged as I continued.

"Now for my grand Performance I banish Yellow Gadget and Gearframe to Chaos Summon. Dragon of Earth, and her Wrath! Primal Summon! Redox Dragon Ruler of Boulders in attack mode. I form the Overlay Network once more, Mecha Dragon of the Sky, who Carries passenger across the Pacific Rank 7! Mecha Phamtom Beast Draccosack! I detach my Boulder to summon two Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens. I tribute one to destroy Sleight Magician."

The performer counters "I activate my rhino and banish it defend my magician."

Running around looking for action cards, "Detach my Green Gadget from Ouroborus to return Odd-Eyes Saber to hand," then declaring "Ouroborus attack Sleight Magician!" The monster is destroyed, as Ouruborus runs it through (2100-1750).

"Heavy Mecha Support Platform Direct Attack!"

The Performer shrugs "A machine of war will not stop this Jose, I activate Performa-Mate Corn and Helprincess to gain 500 life points."

I looked at him, annoyed "I end my turn."

The Performer looks at me, "Mr. Smith who do you plan on donating to, if you win?"

"I will donate to the War Refugee Aid-"

The man chuckles, "Ladies and Gentleman! Who thinks his father put him up to this? The same man who has sold weapons to various warlords for profits! And hoped to reveal his son after this duel for a grand publicity stunt?"

I stared at this man, "I am not my father's son! I want nothing to do with him or his business!"

"Yeah, but you used his money, he paid for your education, and for our duel," the performer declared as he drew a card.

Looking at the Performer, "He is honoring my mom's wish for me to get a good education. We are tied by blood, and nothing else."

The Performer shrugged, "And that blood stains both your hands, I activate Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars banishing this Magician from my hand to draw two cards. Let us begin a grand performance again, ladies and gentlemen!"

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Performer)  
Performer normals Stamp Turtle and then specials Helprincess. Uses Toad effect to make both level 5. Overlays for Tiras, Keeper of Genesis.

Sets a card.

Turn 2 (Jose)  
Summons Gearframe, adds Machina Fortress to hand. Uses Frontline base summon Y-Dragon Head. Then discards Peacekeeper and Machina Fortress to summon Fortress.

Overlays Gearframe and Y-Dragon Head for Super Quantal Aeroborus, detaching Gearframe to flip Tiras face down. Aeroborus attacks Tiras, Performer uses Action Magic Evasion.

Machina Fortress then attacks and destroys Tiras. Sets a card and passes turn.

Turn 3 (Performer)  
Summons Friendonkey, summoning back Stamp Turtle using its effect to make Donkey level 4. Overlays for Diamond Dire Wolf. Detaching Turtle to destroy Aeroborus and facedown.

Jose flips Roll-Out, attaching Peacekeeper to Aeroborus saving his monster. Peacekeeper destructions allows him to add a Heavy Mecha Support Platform

Turn 4 (Jose)  
Jose summon Green Gadget to add a Yellow Gadget hand. Uses Frontline base to summon Heavy and unionizes to Green.

Jose attacks with Machina Fortress, Performer flips Performapal Call adding Uni and Corn to hand. Then attacks with Aeroborus, which Performer activates Action Magic Early Applause (Switching an attacking Monster to defense. Then direct attacks with Gadget.

Turn 5 (Performer)  
Summons Corn who summons Mate, activates Mate effect to add an Odd-Eyes Saber to hand. Tributes Mate and Corn, for Performapal Sleight Hand Magician and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, sending Odd-Eyes Dragon to graveyard.

Sleight discards Thunderhino to destroy Fortress. Revealing Skeeter Skimmer in hand for Machina to discard. Saber attacks Aeroborus, Jose saves it with Miracle. Then Sleight attacks and destroys it.

Turn 6 (Jose)  
Jose summons Red Gadget adding Yellow Gadget to hand. Off frontline base summons Z-Metal Tank. Overlays his monsters for Ouroborous, after De-Unionizing X-Head Cannon.

Discard a X-Head Cannon and Yellow Gadget to summon Machina Fortess, then banished Gearframe and Yellow Gadget to summon Boulder. Bounces Saber using Ouroborus detaching a Green Gadget. Then detachs Machina Fortress to summon two Mecha Phamtom Tokens off Draccosack.

Draccosack tributes one to destroy Sleight. Performer uses Rhino to defend his monster. Ouroborus then attacks and destroys Sleight. The Heavy Mech Support Platform directs, Performer uses Corn effect, banishing itself and Helprincess to gain 500.

(Is from the next turn)  
Turn 7 (Performer)  
Activates Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars, banishing Odd-Eyes Saber in hand to draw two cards. Normal Summon Friendonkey, who summons back Stamp Turtle, and Helprincess in hand is triggered, and summon. Stamp Turtle effect is used to make every monster Level 4.

The Performer Overlays for Vylon DiSigma, steals Heavy Mech Support Platform by detaching a Stamp Turtle. Then attacks and destroys Evilswarm Ouroburos.

Turn 8 (Jose)  
Detaches a Boulder from Draccosack to summon two tokens. Tributes one to attempt to destroy DiSigma, but destroying the equipped monster instead.

Summons Grandsoils, bringing back Machina Fortress. (Peacekeeper, Two Gadgets, Fortress, and Boulder). Boulder is then resummoned by banishing two Gadgets in Graveyard.

Grandsoil attacks, and destroys DiSigma. Then regardless of using Corn in graveyard the game goes to Jose.


	9. LDS Academy: Turn 2:8

Turn 2:8 Blood Ties

The wind began to blow as the crowds cheers entered a fevered pitch, I looked around ignoring them trying to find an action card. However my eyes moved back to the Performer, my opponent. Whom I duel for a chance to give help to those my father hurt.

Looking at the Performer, moving his arms enrapturing our audience, and my hand, and more. I looked back at my father and the day she left me behind rose up in my mind.

-  
"Mom why did you marry father?" It was my freshmen year of high school, four years ago.

She looked at me, confused, and handed me a green notebook, "Because I love him."

Father had left for work that day to manage some contacts and work out a trade deal. Mom stayed back to see me off for my first day of high school, the kitchen was clean as a whistle. I look at her, pushing, "He sells weapons to evil men."

She chuckled at my wording, I myself realized how silly that sounded, but I continued "and is a war promoter, you are staunchly anti-war. I have seen enough arguments during dinner to realized that is a sour point."

Mom looked at me, "I love your father," she declared softly, "there is just things that will be explained in good time."

I got into the car as she began to drive to school, it was a calm quiet morning. My vacation was splendid if involving hearing arguments, I looked at her, "I'll write in my notebook everything I learned today!"

She smiles, "Ok my son."

-  
"I activate Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars banishing my Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon to draw two cards," the Performer declares looking at his hand, "I activate Reinforcement of the Army adding another Helprincess to my hand. I normal summon FriendDonkey summoning my Stamp Turtle. Helprincess effect to summon herself. I use Stamp Turtle effect to make Donkey Level 4," holding his hands in the air, "I form the Overlay Network! Fairy, that fights for dual signs of peace! Rank 4! Vylon DiSigma."

Looking at me, "For peace ladies and gentlemen we must fight Fire with Fire. I equip Heavy Mech Support Platform to my monster detaching Friend Donkey. Then battle attack and destroy Evilswarm Ouroborus."

My Dragon runs at my foe, as it flies forward, DiSigma turns and blasts my Dragon with lasers. I looked at him as he ended his turn, "Draw!"

Looking at my hand, "I detach my Machina Fortress to summon to summon two Tokens. Then I tribute one to destroy your monster."

The Performer, shrugs "I destroy your Heavy Mecha Support Platform instead."

"I control exactly 5 Earth Monsters in my Graveyard. Chaos Summon of Order. Lawful Summon! Grandsoil the Elemental Lord. Who summons back my Machina Fortress."

I smile "This show is over! I banish two Gadgets, to summon back Boulder. Now then my monsters attack."

My opponent attempted to activate his effect when I looked at him, "that Corn in your graveyard will not save you."

The duel disc gave a you 'lose' sigh. I shrugged sitting up looking at my father then I thought about what happened when I came home that day.

-  
"Mother! I'm home!" I looked around, confused "Mother."

My father sat on the kitchen table, pointing to the screen, as it showed my mothers hospital was caught in the middle of a gang violence. I just looked at him, my heart dropped.

"No, no-"

He looked at me shaking his head. I stood as he walked over punching him, "You sold those guns!" I ran to my room, as he stood, holding his cheek.

"Their is more to then that."

-  
"Give the money to the War Refugee Society," I walked back to my father and got into the car.

He held my shoulder "You did-"

"Let us just go home," I kept walking. I looking at my father, and just got into the car. I remembered when he told me, a year ago, before I left for LDS Academy.

-  
Placing his hand on my shoulder, "Son, about your mother."

"Yes father?" I looked at him getting my socks on and grabbing my notebook. I thought we both moved on, he had explained it wasn't his fault the gangs killer her.

"It was my fault."

He just spent the last two years trying to convince me it was not, I spoke softly, "Yes?"

"We were hoping to take down a gang, and our governments both offered a very nice paycheck if I slid some weapons to the gangs."

My mother is dead for a paycheck, for a dollar sign?! I looked at him, "My mother is gone, because you wanted some extra cash in your bank? Are petty African warlords not paying our bills well enough?"

I looked at him, "you inherited this company and told me you were doing all you could to make tomorrow a little more peaceful. My mother is dead because you were given a little cash."

"Son, it was not a just a little-"

Looking at him, "Not out of your civic duty, to help this country or this city you call home, but for some cash? Greenstuff?" I looked at him, "shame on you," I walked outside "I'll take a bus."

My father tried to hold my shoulder, "Son, please-"

Looking at him, "Your no father of mine, and why did you marry my mother! You probably just wanted the publicity of marrying an anti-war activist," I looked at him, taking his arms off, "my mother is dead because you wanted some extra dough!"

-  
I looked at my father who was silent, I looked away at the sun. I just could not believe him. The drive back was fast. He got out first, entered the house, and sat down for dinner. I took the chicken prepared for me and went to my room upstairs.

I put down my deck, looking at it, then from a side pocket I looked at my father's prized card he gave me. I still don't know why I didn't give it back, or why it kept coming back. I traded it away and it ended up in my deck vs Gaia, then when I left Verita gave it back to me as a way to remember her and Columbus. I didn't want it, why would anyone? I walked downstairs, I looked at my father, silent as always. He was looking at something, it seemed to be reflecting light as sparkling dots fell from his face. I walked up to him.

He wiped something off his face and looked back at me, "Yes son?"

I passed him the Demise, King of Armageddon without a word, he looked at me, "It was a gift to my son."

"I don't see your son here."

My father looked at me, "then it is a gift to Maria Smith's only son."

Looking at him, "I will not take this card!" Looking at him, "I will not be bribed into forgiving what you did!"

My father looked at me, gently took back his card. He sat looking at me, I could not tell what he was thinking. I just took this moment to head back to my room, and as I prepared to head to bed.


	10. LDS Academy: Turn 2:9

Turn 2:9- Of Babylon

I walked downstairs and saw my father making breakfast, he looked at me, "Morning son." Taking my seat at the table and began to eat my eggs, my father continued to speak as he looked at me, "Son."

Looking him I stopped eating from the display of food that had been laid out for me this morning, "Yes?"

"I challenge you to a duel," my father stood looking at me in the eyes unflinchingly, a duel disc on his arm. I went through a thousand different responses before I decided on, "Why should I?"

As if prepared for such a response, my father continued, "I won't pay for college anymore."

My hands clenched into fists and began to shake "Fine father get ready to duel." We both head outside, activating our duel discs, he looks at me, "LDS has sent out a special card to duelists of a certain caliber to defend our world devastation, when others cannot."

"Yeah yeah, I don't care father lets duel."

He shrugs as our duel discs read 'Action Field: Cross Over Neo.' The spiraling winds and the silence makes it look like a Wild West show down, he smiles "As duelists on this plain we dance alongside our monsters."

"And kick off the Earth to expand our horizons. Witness our Audience of the Morning Sky."

My father concludes "The newest and greatest Evolution of Dueling." He bows to me, I take the cue, "I'll normal summon Tin Goldfish to summon Yellow Gadget, adding a Green Gadget to Hand. I form the Overlay Network, Machine that Spins its Gears! Rank 4! Gear Gigant X. I detach a Yellow Gadget to add a Machina Gearframe to hand. I set a card, and pass turn."

My father stands in front of our door "Draw!" Looking at his hand "I activate Pre-Preperation of Rites, I reveal the Ritual Spell End of the World, to add itself and Demise, King of Armageddon to my hand."

I begin to run around leaping onto the platforms, when my father declares "I activate Advanced Ritual Art! Sending to grave Zoa and Kozaky, to summon thou who shall end the world KING OF ARMAGEDDON! Level 8! Ritual Summon."

Opening his hand as the fire rains brimstone "DEMISE KING OF ARMAGEDDON!" Looking at me, "I pay 2000 life points to destroy the entire field." (Father 4000-2000)

"I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to summon back my Gadget to add another Green Gadget to hand," I continue to look around grabbing an action card, as my field is blown away from under me.

My father activates a card from his hand, "I activate the Hidden Armoury, sending to grave a Ritual Cage, I add Megamorph to my hand," looking me, "I equip Megamorph to Demise doubling it attacks. Now direct attack!"

Turning I look at him "Action Magic Evasion, I negate your attack," flipping over to another platform I look at my father, who sets a card, and ends his turn.

"Draw! I activate Frontline Base. I normal Summon this Machina Gearframe adding Machina Fortress to hand. Then I discard Fortress and a Green Gadget to summon my Machina Fortress. Now due to Frontline Base's effect I summon my Y-Dragon Head from my hand. I once more form the Overlay Network, Machine wheels that endlessly spin, and churn onward, Rank 4! Gear Gigant X!"

I turn and look at my father "Machina Fortress attack Demise King of Armageddon!" My Machine rolls forward as my father begins to run across our battlefield and picks up a card, Fortress is pummeled and destroyed, "Fortress effect when it is destroyed I may destroy one card my opponent controls I will destroy Demise." (Jose goes from 4000-1700)

My father stops, "Action Magic Mirror Barrier, to negate the destruction of my Demise."

"Regardless now Demise's attack reduce by half because my lifepoints are Lower than yours. Gear Gigant attack Demise!"

Then he smiles, "To sacrifice is to defend! I activate Draining Shield negating your attack and gaining 2300 life points." (Father 2000-4300)

Grumbling "I send Machina Gearframe to Graveyard, to add a Z-Metal Tank to my hand," looking at him, "I set a card and pass my turn."

"Draw!" Looking at his hand, "I pay 2000 life points to destroy rest of the field once more."

Running forward "I activate Roll Out equipping my Gearframe to my Gear Gigant and preventing my Gear Gigant X's destruction."

"My Megamorph however is sent to the Graveyard," my father pauses and looks at his hand and chuckles, "I activate this Dark Factory of Mass Production adding two Normal Monsters back to my hand," he chooses Zoa and Kozaky. Now I activate my Demise once more to destroy your Gear Gigant." (Father goes from 4300-2300-300)

I look around and grab an action card from the platform in front of me "Action Magic Encore! I activate it and I banish an already used magic card, and this card gains that effect. I choose Mirror Barrier and prevent my monsters destruction."

Shrugging at me, my fathers continues "I activate Spell Absorption." Going forward he looks around, "I then activate Fighting Spirit and Butterfly Dagger - Elma gaining a 1000 lifepoints. Demise destroy Gear Gigant!"(Father goes from 300 to 1300)

Demise runs forwards and slams my monster with his hammer, as my father then ends his turn. I look at him and start my turn. (Jose goes from 1700-1300)

"I will not lose! Draw!"

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Jose)  
Summons Tin Goldfish who summons Yellow adding Green to hand then overlay for Gear Gigant X. Detachs Yellow to add Gearframe to hand

Sets a Card

Turn 2 (Father)  
Activates Pre-Preperation of Rites adding Demise and End of the World. Activates Advanced Ritual Art sending Zoa and Kozaky to Grave to Summon Demise. Uses Demise Effect.

Jose Calls of the Haunted to summon Yellow and add another Green to Hand. Uses Hidden Armoury add Megamorph to hand. Then Equips Megamorph. Attacks Jose, Jose uses Evasion to defend himself. Sets a card and passes turn.

Turn 3 (Jose)  
Summons Gearframe adds Fortress discards Fortess and Green to summon itself. Then uses Frontline Base to summon Y-Dragon Head. Overlay for Gigant, detaches Gearframe to add Z-Metal Tank to hand. Sends Fortress into Demise, triggering it effect attempting destroy Demise.

Father uses Mirror Barrier to Defend Demise and Draining Shield to Negate its attack. Sets a Card

Turn 4 (Father)  
Uses Demise effect Twice. Jose uses Rollout defending Gear Gigant, then Encore to activate Mirror Barrier.

Activates Spell Absorbtion, Fighting Spirit and Butterfly Dagger Elma gaining 1000 Life Points. Attacks and Destroys Gear Gigant with Demise


	11. LDS Academy: Turn 2:10

Turn 2:10- Bringer of Light

"I discard my Green Gadget and Z-Metal Tank to summon back my Machina Fortress. Now I banish from my graveyard a Yellow Gadget Gadget and a Gear Gigant to summon the Monster With An Invulnerable Hide. Primal Summon of Chaos! Level 7 Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders."

Then still looking at my father in the eye, "I form the Overlay Network, the Dragon who is encased in Metal Hear my Cry as I call upon you with your Armor of War that hides the Ultimate Potential, Rank 7, XYZ Summon, rise from your flames RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON!" I look at my father "Red-Eyes destroy Demise, King of Armageddon!"

My dragon takes flight soaring to the sky as it fires a great ball of fire, Demise swings its hammer hitting the flames, our two monsters deadlocked in battle. My father looks at me "Demise has higher attack than you."

I was leaping between the platforms and picked up an Action Card "Action Magic Great Flame, I increase my monsters attack by 300, and it prevents activation of additional spell or trap cards this battle." My dragon pulled its head back and fired again, overpowering Demise.

"I activate Fighting Spirit's effect, once per a turn I may negate a destruction by battle by destroying this card instead."

"You will still take 500 points and battle damage." Then due to his Spell Absorption effect I continued "I activate my Flare Metal once again." My father had been no slouch, however, as he seemed to be grabbing some cards as I looked at him.

"Now I end my turn."

My father looked at me "Draw!" Then looked at his hand "My son tell me when you look at this King of Armageddon what do you see?"

Then looking at the cards he drew, then to me, seeing the card in his hand, he was waiting for something, I just shrugged, "It's you. That image of a father who sold his soul for a quick buck and then lied to me for years on end. It is just like you, it pays a piece of its immortal soul for short term gain."

He chuckled, smiling at me, and then looked almost delighted, "Then this duel is over."

I looked at him, agitated, "Yes it is father, you lost. Now end your turn," I shrugged at him, I'll admit this was a fun little diversion but what was the point?

He continued "Did you know that Demise here has a wife?"

I was confused and looked at my father, "I've heard of her, but never seen the Queen. She probably doesn't really exist or is a card that is still shadowed."

"If Demise is me son, by your own admission, then what is his Queen?"

I looked at him, missing his point, of not understanding it, "I don't know? A Queen."

Then he began to cry, smiling and looking at me, "His wife. I activate the card End of the World!"

"You lose, once your effect resolves your lost 200 lifepoints will go the way of the dodo."

Ignoring me, my father went on, "Lovely Lady, who rules with strength of her love, aids her husband to bring to a true peace, so to obliterate war itself, and guides her people with a gentle hand, RITUAL SUMMON! By tributing Demise, King of Armageddon, I summon his lovely Queen, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

Then my monsters effect goes off as my father collapses in tears, seeing Ruin who smiles cheerfully as the action field disperses. Holding her husband before Demise explodes into particles. She looks at me going to defend my father as Red-Eyes pelts him with fireballs. She fails to stop them as my father's life points hit zero. She makes a frown as I swear she waves him good bye smiling. My father on the ground in tears, "If I could I would have died for you here back then to my love. Just as I did here for you."

I ran up to my father, "Father, are you..."

He told me the truth prior to today, but looking at him, seeing his collapse and just full on tears in his eyes. I held him, "If Demise was you..."

My father looked up as I continued, "Then you sacrificed yourself for your Queen who is your wife..."

"If I could I would have done it back then too, but Jose life is not a game, you cannot reset and start over. The decisions you make, they stick with you forever, no matter what they are."

I held my father, I just I wanted to say 'it'll be alright' but it won't be alright, my mother, his wife, died five years ago because of him. Then I saw him, because of him, that is right, because of him, he knew that. I struggled with losing my mother, he struggled with losing his wife that he killed. That is why he told me that it was his fault.

I held my father in tears, then I whispered "father, I-I," then looked at him again, "I forgive you."

He just nodded at me.


	12. LDS Academy: Turn 2:11

Turn 2:11- Dueling

Verita and Columbus sat at the table playing a game of chess, during a break between their practice. Only some of our friends had chosen to stay. The whole process had become monotonous, except for one big change. The Infiltrators, they were called, Himika revealed that our home dimension has been infiltrated by spies from Fusion. How she discovered this we don't know, but what did happen was spontaneous deck checks. Columbus looked his girlfriend, moving to place her King in check, "So? Check"

Looking at him, Verita, did not move her king to safety, "huh, oh."

Sighing, he looked at her, "Veri, what is wrong?"

"Oh its just I don't know, I was hoping we'd stay together after everything that happened, and now this whole infiltration debacle," She seemed lost in thought, Columbus looked at her.

"I am certain once the war is over, we'll be back together, Veri."

"Yeah but-"

The alarm went off and Verita nodded to her boyfriend, both of them grabbed their duel discs as it spoke. 'Duel Mode Online, Battle Royale Stand By, Crossover Neo'. Columbus spoke as they ran forward, "what is going on?"

The loudspeaker continued, "Dimensional Gateway Opening, LDS Stadium. All Lancers Report to Stations."

Both of them ran forward, each taking the front position, Verita was grinding her teeth "First Line of Defense."

Columbus looked at her "And the First to Fall." Duel discs at the ready, they looked around at the Headmasters positioned around the stadium with other professional duelists. The orders were to intervene with the First Line and relieve them of their duty in case of defeat, but foremost watch any who duel them. No point in falling for the same trick twice as the saying goes. Verita replied, "We're cannon fodder Columbus."

He did not respond as we looked upon those before them, it was...Reiji! There were others my friends did not recognize, but who cared, the Lancers! That was all, they came back safely. Verita held Columbus, eyes begun to widen, "Why are there only three?" The tone begun to shift, "There is only three of them."

Columbus mouth dropped, looking at his girlfriend, "Not possible."

-  
The return of Reiji and the others were met with glorious celebration, but also with even greater anxiety. The higher ups began to plan an attack on Academia, but first there was something else that had to be dealt with, at dinner Eliza and Leon joined by two of our friends.

Looking at them, Leon spoke, "you two need get out of town."

"We have been in here this-"

Eliza interrupted Verita, "A Dimensional Portal was opened, this town will erupt in war soon enough. If Reiji is to believed the Lancers will be heading to XYZ and Academia soon enough. Or to reunite with our allies in the City, you two are not cut out for this. Or the Defensive War that will be erupting here soon enough."

Looking at Eliza, then to Verita and Columbus, Leon nodded, "We don't even know if we're cut out for this. This is War, Verita and Columbus, people will die, once you die, there is no going back. Its not like a regular duel where once you hit zero life points and its just improve to try again."

Columbus looked at Verita, who was gripping her pants leg, and looked to both of the former headmasters. She stared at them, "We were there at the Academy, we saw them, we saw our friends die, and more-"

"We can fight!"

Eliza and Leon looked shocked both having expected that out of Verita, but not out of Columbus. Leon looked at Columbus as you spoke to his former pupil, "Tomorrow you-"

Then Verita spoke placing her arm on her love's shoulder, "No, tomorrow Leon, you and I will duel. We dueled 6 months ago at the Academy. You say your more prepared, but I won that duel."

Then taking moment to pause Verita continued, "Both of us agree, I am a better duelist than Columbus, and you are worse than Eliza."

She stares at him, Leon then nods understanding, "Tomorrow we duel then, girl." Leon and Verita look at each other neither breaking eye contact, as both having theirs hand on their duel disc. Eliza stands putting her hand on Leon shoulder, while offering to other, to help him stand up, "We'll see you two tomorrow."

Verita nods, "Good luck." The former headmasters leave, as Verita looks to Columbus, seeing her boyfriend not with tears but with determination. He looks at her, "Verita I believe in you."

She simply responds to her boyfriend, "I don't need you to believe in me, I will win tomorrow."

-  
Verita looked at Leon, he wasted no time setting up summoning his ace, Blaze Fenix, and inflicting 900 damage. His field is a Blaze Accelerator, Fenix and a facedown, and had a Volcanic Shell in hand, looking at him, Verita begun her turn, "My turn, Draw! I normal summon this Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, adding a Malacoda to my hand. Now I will activate Good and Evil of the Burning Abyss. I tribute my Manju and Scarm of the Burning Abyss."

Running forward looking for an action card, Verita declares, "Betrayer, and Bringer of Light, let your flames consume this phoenix! Ritual Summon Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Leon kept his eye on her, as my friend activated her monster effect, "I activate Malacoda effect, I send to graveyard this Calcab of the Burning Abyss to reduce your Pheonix attack by 1400, and return that facedown to the hand."

"I activate my Face-Down De-Fusion, I summon back my Volcanic Shell, and this Trap Reactor Y-FI both in defense mode," Leon ran his hand over the duel disc, looking at her, Verita met his eyes.

She continued, "In our first duel, last year, that facedown was De-Fusion back then to. It doesn't surprise, that its the case here as well." Looking at him, "Now Malacoda attack and destroy Trap Reactor Y-FI!"

The great demon made a great shout as it diced up Leon's Monster, as Leon kept looking at her, still meeting his eyes, Verita continued, "During End Phase of the Turn, Scarm effect, I add a level 3 Dark Fiend to my hand. I choose the Card Doomdog Orthros."

Eliza sat next to Columbus, looked at Leon, apathetically, as he drew his card, "Draw! I activate Blaze Accelerator discarding this Volcanic Shell to destroy your Malacoda!"

Looking around, Verita saw an action card atop a tree, and jumped onto Malacoda hand, who tossed her at it, flying past, Verita grabbed the Action Card, Miracle, and look at Leon, whose weapon destroyed her demon, "I pay 500 Life points to add my 3rd Volcanic Shell to my hand. Then I set another card."

Verita, look at Leon, who took a moment to sit, "Verita, tell me something, you grabbed an action card why didn't you use it?"

"I am saving it Leon, I still have resources to spend, so losing this Malacoda is not harmful to my gameplan."

Nodding at her, Leon responds, "Perhaps instead Lady Luck did not favor you? Verita it is not just a question of being a good duelist, sometimes the cards you draw just aren't very helpful."

"The better duelist, can make do with any cards they get and pull off a victory, even in impossible odds."

Leon nods at her, "I end my turn then."

Verita just looks at him, then moves her arms, "Draw!" She smiles, "I activate the Magic Pre-Prepreparation of Rites, I add to my hand, the card Primal Cry, and Radiant Divine Bird Vene."

Running forward Verita, quickly slammed a card on her duel disc, "I normal summon this Doomdog Orthros. Then I activate the card Primal Cry! By tributing my Doomdog, this Relinkuriboh, and Djinn Prosider of Rituals, Ritual Summon, Level 8! Witness my Evolution, descend Bird of Heaven, let your light pierce the corrupted flames! Divine Radiant Bird Vene!"

Looking at him, she continued, "Now two effects go off, first my Doomdog effect, I add a level 8 Fiend to my hand, I choose Reshef the Dark Being, and Relinkuriboh effect, when tributed I may draw a card. My divine bird attack the Volcanic Shell!"

The great bird swooped in the sky beyond the treeline and spread its wing, letting loose a hailstorm of light upon Volcanic Shell. Verita continued, "Due to presider effect, when Vene destroys a monster by battle I draw a card."

Eliza, looked at Leon, "I hope you have a plan friend."

Verita's bird descended behind her, as she looked at Leon, "Your turn."

Nodding at Verita, Leon declared, "Draw! I activate my facedown Fusion Reserve, I add to my hand Blowback Dragon, after I reveal the card known as Gattling Dragon, and then I return this polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand."

Verita sat in front of her bird, as Leon continued, "Now using this Polymerization, I combine my Blowback Dragon and Barrel Dragon for a new Machine of War. FUSION SUMMON! Being of War let your guns spread war and pain, as you rumble across the landscape, come forth Gattling Dragon!"

"Now I normal summon this Volcanic Shell, using Gattling Dragon's effect." In front of Leon is large digital coin that flips three times, twice coming up heads, "I must destroy two monsters on the field. I will choose your Vene and my Volcanic Shell."

Looking at her, "Gattling Dragon direct attack!" The Dragon heads roar as they blast Verita with their revolving attack, as one misfires destroying shell, other two wipe out the bird, and most of her remaining lifepoints, "If Gattling I had rolled three, here I would have lost, as I have to destroy a card for each head that was flipped. Just as you got a useless action card, I might have wasted my turn."

Verita spoke, "You could have summoned Volcannon and left me at 300 where your Shell would have finished the job."

"I made a 'mistake', because even if I were to win here, you would have misunderstood the point of the duel. You will rush into harms way with your boyfriend right behind you. Its important to understand why." Leon lept onto his monster Dragon, as he grabbed an action card from the tree tops.

Then he ended his turn, as Verita drew a card, "I summon this Manju of a Thousand Hands, adding Final Ritual of the Ancients to my hand. Then I Ritual Summon, using my Presider of Rituals from the Grave and my Manju to summon Reshef, the Dark Being." Looking him, she went on, "I discard Action Magic Miracle to take your monster."

Verita, continued, "Good duelists can use whatever left deals to them to make a come back and win!"

"Reshef and Gattling Dragon Direct attack!"

Looking at her, Leon declared "Action Magic Evasion! I negate the attack of my own Gattling Dragon."

She looked at him, "Fine. You still take 2500, leaving you at 500, end of the turn I will be returning-"

"And if you do? I might only roll 1 Head, or might draw a monster with two hundred or three hundred attack. Or you can use its effect and only roll 1 head. I could go on but I only have 500 life points, you only have 300."

Leon looked at her "the result of this duel is down to Lady Luck."

"I surrender," Verita declared, "I will not let my fate be determined by a roll of the dice."

Then he nodded, "Of course, but that is a reality of dueling."

The loudspeaker alarm went off, "Lancers, your city is under attack."

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Leon)  
Leon activates Polymerization fuses his Volcanic Shell and Trap Reactor Y-FI fusing for Blaze Feniz. Sets a card, and activated Blaze Accelerator. Uses his Volocanic Shell in graveyard to add another Volcanic Shell to hand.

Uses Blaze Fenix effect to deal 900.

Turn 2 (Verita)  
Normal Summons Manju, to add a Good and Evil of the Burning Abyss. Which she then activates to summon Malacoda by tributing Manju and Scarm of the Burning Abyss.

Using Malacoda effect she discards Calcab to reduce Blaze Fenix attack. Leon uses his facedown De-Fusion to summon back Trap Reactor and Volcanic Shell.

Malacoda then attacks and destroys Trap Reactor.

Turn 3 (Leon)  
Sets a card and use Blaze Accelerator to destroy Malacoda by discarding Volcanic Shell. Uses Volcanic Shell in graveyard to add a 3rd to hand.

Turn 4 (Verita)  
Summons Doomdog Orthros, then activates Pre-Preperations of Rite for Primal Cry and Radiant Bird Vene, tributing Orthros, Relikenkuribhoh and Djinn Presider of Rituals. Drawing a Card, adding a Reshef of Destruction to hand.

She attacks Volcanic Shell with Vene and draws another card.

Turn 5 (Leon)  
Activates his facedown Reserve adding Polymerization and Blowback Dragon to hand. Fusing for Gattling Dragon. Normal Summons Shell. And uses Gattling Dragon effect getting two heads. Destroying Vene and Shell. Then attacks Verita directly.

Turn 6 (Verita)  
Verita summons Manju adding Last Ritual of the Ancients, then summons Reshef by banishing Presider, tributing Manju. Then discards Action Magic Miracle to take Gattling Dragon.

Then she attempts to attack Leon directly and he uses Action Magic Evasion to prevent his defeat.

She concedes to him.


	13. LDS Academy: Turn 2:12

Turn 2:12 - My Fist

The stomping of feet followed the gathering of soldiers as they all ran to face whatever set off the alarm. Columbus and Verita were joined by the former Headmasters Leon and Eliza as they followed. In addition their were other lancers still up and about. Columbus told me later that, Himika believed ten to eight lancers were necessary to deal with the upcoming threat. Reiji, the Ninja, and two small children had apparently left early, to begun Lancers assault on the Dojo. This would be their first tests as Lancers.

Columbus looked at Verita as they both ran to the danger point alongside other Lancers, "I wonder what is going on here?"

"Apparently that."

She said looking back to Columbus as they arrived at their destination the Ryouzanpaku Dojo. Already, they were hearing the sound of battle, if the striking of thunder was enough. Out of the Dojo, came those bandana wearing warriors, their eyes a pale white, as they swung on their duel discs. Out of the corner of her eye Verita took note of the weasels doing battle with the Star Warriors of Ryouzanpaku. Then she nodded at Columbus, who swung over his duel disc, "Friend, let me deal with these goons."

Eliza and Leon nodded at him as they ran post their opponents with a clean flip over their head, looking at Columbus, she declared, "If you need help I'll be right here."

The duels discs declared, 'Action Field: Neo Cross Over.' There foes took no recognition of that fact, as they continued taking the first turn, as each of them squared off against my friend. The one with closed eyes spoke first, "I activate Fusion Sage, adding Polymerization to my hand."

"I fuse the Monsters, Torodoroki the Earth Volt Star and Arashi the Sky Wind Star, for the man who makes the world tremble as he walks across the Earth. Fusion Summon level 10, Tokegawa, the Star of Final Allegiance, in attack mode!" The closed eye slams his hand, "I activate his effect by banishing a Star Monster from my graveyard inflicting 800 points of damage." The giant swings his great blade at Columbus. (4000-3200)

His partner, a large man then goes, "Draw, I fuse my Tsemuji the Wind Star, and Temna the Sky Star to fuse for the Warrior who conquered land of the Rising Star, Fusion Summon Level 10, Minamato, the Star of True Conquest." He continues, "Instead of conducting battle, I inflict damage to my opponents life equal to half my monsters attack." A crackling of the Earth is heard as the monster swings at Columbus, pushing my friend backward (3200-1700).

Spitting Columbus draws a card, "I normal summon this Blazeman, who adds a Polymerization to my hand. I fuse my Sparkman with my King of the Swamp. Hero who defends all hear this plea of mine, let your light banish even the greatest darkness, level 8, Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman."

The rotund man looks around as Columbus continued, "I activate Fusion Recovery returning my Polymerization and Sparkman to hand," he begins to flip onto platforms, grabbing an action card, "I activate my polymerization, fusing my Blazeman with my Sparkman for Elemental HERO Shining!"

Verita looks impressed, as he continues, "Because I have two Elemental Hero's in my Graveyard. My Shining attack increases to 3100 attack." Turning my friend looks at both his foes, "Now attack and destroy both of the those fusions!" Columbus runs forward, using his first action card, "I activate this Action Magic: Extreme Sword, increasing Shining attack my 1000."

Shining slices and dices Minamato triggering his effect, inflicting a total of 4100 on his first opponent, and turns to face the other one, leaping onto the second platform. Verita's Saffira punches the large man off him, "Now I use Action Magic: Wonder Chance, so my monster may attack once more." Columbus hero sliced his second opponent.

He looked at Verita, whose Saffira protected him from the martial arts who were attempting to prevent him from grabbing an action card. He smiled as Saffira, faded into particles, "Now let us go help the others."

-  
Leon looked at Eliza who smirked as she looked at her opponent, "Now I Gemini Summon my monster. Heavy of Hazy Flame! When it fights an opponent's special summoned monster banish it before damage calculation." She swings her arms, "My knight destroy that Fuijin!" It gallops forward piercing through the God of Thunder, "And Ill Bud end this duel!" The zombie shambles forwards, as it giant claw outstretches gripping the foes and dropping them, their life points hitting zero.

"Good job love," Leon gave her a thumbs up, she chuckles, "your Fenix did most of the damage. I just finished him off."

"Lancers," the man known as Ryozan, threw on his duel disc, and looked at the two headmasters, "Duel Mode Online."

They looked at him, as their duel disc read, 'Action Field: Neo Crossover.' Eliza and Leon, both threw on their duel discs, "lets go."

He looked at them, "Using this Reinforcement of the Army, adding a Jutte Lord to my hand."

-  
Verita took a second to stop as they managed get past the gates. The opposing students were knocked out cold on the ground and she and Columbus both were breathing heavily, "Eight of us can't deal with all these guys on our own."

Columbus nods in agreement, my two friends saw two Yosenju Diabak bouncing around the area, as they blasted some more Ryzozanpaku fusions, leaping across the battlefield. It was ironically graceful for Weasels. Columbus looked at her, "Verita, you think we'll be enough?"

"Didn't I just say we weren't?"

He shook his head, "I mean the Lancer Program, all of us, to defend our world from devastation and destruction."

"We'll have to be Columbus, we are the first and last line of defense."

Just nodding at her, places both his hand on hers, "Your right, we have to be enough or our world is doomed."

Both them looked up as they heard an explosion from the central building, Leon and Eliza flew out from the dojo, and both of them were knocked out cold. Ryozan then walked up to two headmasters, his eyes a pale white, and three of the Star Warrior Fusions floating behind him, he held his duel disc arm pointing its front at their mentors. Then their a great flash of light and both of our friends were gone. He turned and faced the two lancers who came with my friends, and the sound of the duel mode intrusion penalty. His monsters swung their blades wiping out our comrades in an instant.

Verita stood throwing on her duel disc, "Columbus, please stay back," he looked at her as she walked forward. Verita had those same eyes she did back at the Academy. He turned and faced her, his monsters dissipating, redrawing his hand.

"Godagawa, you are a traitor to this dimension! And a murder, as a member of the Lancer Defense Forces, you're going down."

He just shouted "Duel."

Verita looked at him, upset, as her duel disc declared, "Action Field: Neo Crossover."

"On this plain of battle, where we duelists fight alongside our monsters and friends, as we dream and hope for a future, that light will shine down upon us once more. Witness this greatest evolution of dueling, sun in the sky, Action!"

She looked at him, as both declared once more "Duel!"

"I normal summon this card known as Jutte Fighter, while I control a warrior, I may special summon the card Kiribi Lady. I synchro for the enforcers of law, who rule with power of fear instead of power itself, level 3 Goyo Defender," Ryozan voice does not change, "and Goyo Defender, as long as I only control Earth Synchros, I may special summon as many Goyo Defenders as possible."

My friend, Columbus looks at Verita, who is getting angtsy for her turn, as he prepares his duel disc, "No Columbus, I got this." Two more Goyo Defenders appear as she say this. Ryozan continues, his voice without emotion.

In his apathy declaring, "I activate Polymerization fusing Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper, and Tenma the Sky Star, for Fuijin the Sky Star." His tone monotonous as he concludes, "Using the effect of Fuijin, at the end of each turn, I shall inflict 500 points of damage for each warrior on the field." (4000-2000)

Verita spat at him, "I can deal with this," Her eyes never leaving eyes contact, "Draw! Then I normal summon Manju, adding a Oracle of the Herald to my hand." She turns her card, "Divine being that inspires us, lend us the truth of law, I tribute this Manju and Herald of Purple Light, to summon Herald of Perfection! In defense mode. I may banish my Oracle to add a material use to summon it back to my hand, I choose my Herald of Purple Light."

Running around looking for something Fuijin throws up its arms, to strike her, as she declares, "I end my turn, and your Fuijin goes off, I discard this Vene, to negate and destroy your monster." Herald shoots lasers out from itself destroying the Star Warrior, "I will avenge my comrades! And I will make you suffer for what you did, turning our mentors, Leon and Eliza into cards!"

He draws his next card, Columbus looks at Verita, "Verita relax, you just missed the fact that he pulled a synchro summon, last I checked he can't do that. Ryozanpaku doesn't teach Synchro, and he just carded four people. Technology we at LDS don't have."

Verita ignored her friend and kept looking at Ryozan, who then drew his next card.

New Card

Minamato, the Star of True Conquest  
Earth-Warrior, Level 10  
Fusion/Effect  
1 'Star' Monster and 1 'Earth' Monster  
May once per a turn banish a 'Star' Monster from the Graveyard to inflict 800 Points of Damage to an Opponent  
May banish an 'Earth' Monster from the Graveyard to attack again  
Attack- 3000 Def - 2000

Tokegawa, the Star of Final Allegiance  
Earth-Warrior, Level 10  
Fusion/Effect  
1 'Star' Monster and 1 'Earth' Monster  
May instead of conducting a Battlephase, inflict half its attack to an opponent.  
Attack 3000 Def 2000


	14. LDS Academy: Turn 2:13

Turn 2-13: Salvation

Ryozan continuing to look at her, his eyes without any emotion as he stared, "while there is a field spell active, I use the effect of Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper, by banishing a fusion card such as Polymerization I may add another fusion card to my hand." Then he continues looking at Verita, "I choose the card Miracle Synchro Fusion."

Verita nods then she looks to Columbus, both of them become very confused, "I normal summon the Level 2 Tuner Earthbound Prisoner Gravel Watcher." He looks at Verita, "As long as their is a field spell, while this card is on the field my summons may not be negated."

Looking at him, Verita grabs an action card from one of the floating platforms, "Then traitor, show us what this Miracle of your is."

Ryozan ignores the taunt, "I tune my level 2 Gravel Watcher with my two level three Goyo Defenders, let their be Law in Darkness of the Deeper, Synchro summon level 8! Goyo King." He continues, moving his hand in a sweeping motion, "I activate my miracle fusion, by-"

"I use my Herald's effect, your prisoner is no longer on the field, I discard this Herald of Purple-" Verita, declares holding her card ritual up to him, then he interrupts.

"Prepare to scream little girl, by banishing Gravel I may prevent the negation of one of my summons. This miracle of mine will not be stopped, the Law must be laid, as even in Death he stills aids my Conquest, and Vengeance, I banish two Goyo Defenders, to call forth Goyo Emperor!"

Ryozan Looking at Verita, "Goyo Emperor destroy that Herald." The little man on the floating platforms raises up as Verita leaps off her monsters and blows a stream of fire upon the servant of Heaven. It's goes to shield its duelist before it explodes. Ryozan moves his hand to announce something as he is looking at Verita.

She runs forward, then looks at him, "Action Magic Miracle, I prevent my monst-" Her confidence is shaken as she feels like she is running in circles between this man, who then makes no response, as he continues, "If I would destroy you by Battle instead I may take the card instead. Your Miracle does you no good unlike mine."

Jumping off her Herald onto another platform, as Goyo King goes to finish her off, "Action Magic: Great Escape, I end the Battle Phase." The man looks at her making a chuckle, "Why persist? The answer is already known, all your moves countered, all your skill for naught, its all for nothing girl."

"This duel is over."

"THIS DUEL ISN'T OVER! Draw!" Columbus leapt to join his friend, as he took 2000 points of damage, from the intrusion penalty, "A duel is not over until the last card is played and done, no matter someone's skill, no matter how strong, the game depends on who Lady Luck will let win. As there are events and circumstances in duels, and in war, that no one can prepare for."

Looking at her, then to him, "I summon this Stratos, alongside my previously summoned Prisma, adding my Sparkman to my hand-"

"I use my Goyo King effect to tribute Goyo Defender in order to steal your-"

Looking at him, Columbus continues, "I activate Wonder XYZ, I may immediately perform a xyz summon, Heroes come together for a brand new type of HERO! Rank 4! HEROIC CHAMPION EXACILBUR." Then looking at Goyo Emperor, "I detach two materials to double my monsters attack, Exacilbur attack and destroy that Emperor." (4400 - 3300)

Ryozan apathetically announces, "Once Goyo Emperor is destroyed I return the stolen monsters."

Nodding at Columbus, Verita smiles, drawing her card, "Now I summon my Herald of Orange Light. I tune my monsters for a new force, one sent by him, level 8 SYNCHRO SUMMON! Avenging Knight Parsath!" She looks at him, "Parsath attack Goyo King!"

Their opponent looks at her confused, "But my attack-"

"Then I switch your monster to defense using my Knights ability, and from my hand activating Honest, adding your monster's attack to my own." The Angel slices and dices the opposing monster as it then slashes at Ryozan, the sound of his life points hitting zero makes it clear who won the match.

My friends nod at each other and run further into the buildiing. Their dual discs still activated. Verita looks at Columbus, "Where did you learn to Xyz summon?"

Just shrugging he looks at Verita "I had Robert teach me." As they run inside Verita picked up the cards of the two Headmasters, both of the cards were laying down on the ground. Their faces obscured from view.

"I wonder who we are going to fight now."

Columbus stops her in the hallway placing his arm on her shoulder, "Verita if we get out of this I-"

Looking at him, Verita takes his arm off of her, and tells Columbus, "Not if, we will get out of this Columbus. And we will win. For these two, we will win." She holds up the former headmaster. Looking at her tears in his eyes, he responds.

"But it is chaos out here Veri-"

She looks at him, placing her hand on Columbus, "Columbus...be my pillar, we lost so many friends already. I know I get it now, their is some level of chaos out here, but I need this, this belief we'll make it, that we can change our destiny."

"Veri, I-" he composes himself, "you are my pillar. You are strong, you dragged me through our misadventures. But you've always been so determined, and it gives me strength."

Verita then just grips him all the tighter, before responding, "Columbus, the pillar needs somethings to hold up."

Both of them hear a sound, turning to face it, Columbus looking at Verita "what was that?"

They hear it again, it is an insane crackling laughter, sprouting Akaba Reiji over and over again. Along with this laughter out of the door comes one of the last Ryozanpaku Duelist, the runner up junior youth champion of last year walks towards them. His face completely mellow as he activates his duel disc. Verita and Columbus just look at him, their duel discs declaring 'Neo Crossover'. His eyes still a pale white, as Verita begins the duel. She looks at her hand, "I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites."

"Revealing this Divine Cry to add itself and Vene to my hand. Now I normal summon this Manju to add Herald of Perfection to my hand."

Looking at him, she continues "I tribute this Djinn Demolisher of Rituals and an Honest to summon my Vene."

"Activating Vene effect, I reveal my Herald of Perfection, making Manju level 6. Now I use Dawn of the Herald tributing my Manju to summon my Herald." She pauses "Using Vene effect I return Honest to my hand and I banish my Dawn of the Herald to return my Manju to my hand."

Looking at Columbus, Verita leaps onto her bird to searching for an action card, as she declares, "I end my turn with this."

Isao looks at them, "Draw." His voice calm without any emotion, "as long as there is a field spell I may special summon without tribute the Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper. If I control an Earthbound Monster and there is an active Field Spell I may special summon Level 2 Earthbound Prisoner Edge Seeker.

I activate Underworld Resonance Synchro Fusion-"

Verita interrupts Isao "not this time! I activate my Herald effect sending my Honest to grave!"

"So be it." Isao then begins to chuckle, "you only delay your defeat. I perform a synchro summon with my monsters. Earthbound Avarice and laughter, rise Servant in memory of my shattered servant! Synchro summon level 7!"


	15. LDS Academy: Turn 2:14

Turn 2:14 - Salvation

"Earthbound Servant Geo-Chimera!" Isao moves his second hand "Earthbound Salvation! I return my Underworld Synchro Resonance and my Stone Sweeper to hand." He looks at Verita and Columbus, laughing, breaking his stoic facade. "Even in his final death, he lives on! Because he is immortal!"

Looking at them Isao continues "I activate my Stone Sweeper effect if I control a Field spell I may special summon this card from my hand. Next I normal summon my Earthbound Servant Line Walker. Now I activate Underworld Fusion!"

Verita looks at her hand, she is unwilling to activate and use the last card she has, as Isao continues, "I fuse my level 5 Stone Sweeper with my Level 3 Linewalker to form a monster of the sea, Earthbound Servant Geo-Kraken, and I will tune my Stone Sweeper using my Linewalker, to call upon the monster of the sky, Earthbound Servant Geo-Griffin."

Then while Isao is smirking he throws his arms, so point at Herald of Perfection, "Activate Linewalker's effect, by banishing it I special summon a monster you control. Then I activate my Kraken's monster effect, to destroy all monster's you control inflicting 800 for each."

Verita looking at her hand "I activate my Herald's ability, I discard Manju to negate your effect and destroy your monsters". Then Isao continues crackling "when an Earthbound monster is destroyed I activate Geo-Griffin's ability, I may destroy one card my opponent controls, I will destroy that Herald of Perfection."

"Then I end my turn." Isao announced, Verita flipping off her monster she picks up an Action card, "I activate Primal Cry in my graveyard, the turn a Ritual monster is sent to graveyard I may banish Primal Cry and add that ritual monster back to my hand." Moving her hand, Verita retrieve's the Herald from the graveyard, and adds it back to her hand

She looks at Columbus who declares, "Draw!" Columbus looks Isao in the eyes and smacks his hands together.

"I activate Polymerization! I fuse my Elemental HERO Sparkman with my Elemental HERO Necroshade, for Elemental HERO Darkbright in defense mode. I will set a card and end my turn."

Leaping, Columbus begins to search for something as he climbs the platforms. Isao leapt up, chuckling as he moved to take out Columbus with a clean punch. My friend turned when he heard a smack, a plank of wood, thrown by Verita, had hit Isao in the face.

"My turn, draw!" Verita Looking at him and begins her turn, "I activate Advance Draw. I tribute my Vene to draw two cards."

Smiling, Verita continues, "I activate the card Pre-Preparation of Rites once more, I add to my hand Oracle of the Herald, using its effect to also add my Herald of Ultimateness, my strongest monster. Then I normal summon to Manju of a Thousand hands adding a Shinato King of the Higher Plane."

Their opponent looks at Verita dumbfounded and confused, "BY THE LORD'S WILL, THIS BEING SHALL PUNISH, THIS BEING SHALL PUNISH, and it shall herald our final victory! Ritual Summon! I tribute my level 4 Manju with my level 8 Shinato, to call forth my ultimate monster, Herald of Ultimateness." She throws her card on the field in face up defense mode.

She then nods as Isao begins, "I activate my Earthbound Servant Geo-Chimera, I may during my standby phase add a Fusion card to my-" Isao looks at his deck, his hand moves slowly, before trying to grab another Synchro Resonance. Verita looks at him, then looks to her hand. He instead grabs polymerization.

Columbus looks at Verita as Isao makes his play, "Geo-Griffin destroy Darkbright!"

The great avian soars above as the monsters clash, Columbus is push backed, "I activate Darkbright's effect, when it is destroyed I destroy one monster my opponent controls."

Columbus looks at his opponent, "I choose and destroy Geo-Chimera." Isao flips past him picking up an action card as Chimera is destroyed, "I activate Geo-Griffin's effect and destroy the Herald."

"Not so fast, ninja, I activate my Herald of Ultimateness effect, I send to graveyard my Herald of Perfection to negate your effect and-"

Columbus looks at her, Isao reveals his action card "I activate Action Magic: Mirror Barrier, I prevent my monster destruction this turn."

"However, before all of this because one of my monsters was destroyed by battle, I reveal my facedown, Hero Signal! I special summon 1 Level 4 or HERO from my deck. I choose Elemental HERO Stratos, who on special summon adds Blade Edge-"

Isao is completely ignoring him as he places the polymerization onto the field, when he declares, firmly, "I activate polymerization," then he looks up, declaring again, "I activate Polymerization."

Then he looks at Verita, and then Columbus, his hands are struggling, then finally make the fusion clap. On his head a device begins to shine brightly, "I-yes I, Isao of the Ryouzanpaku Dojo, activate Polymerization! I fuse this Geo-Griffin, with Temna the Sky Star in my hand. For a the man who shall conquer all, who shall destroy all, fusion summon, level 10! Idaten the Conqueror Star!"

Isao looks at them as he slowly holds his hand beckoning them to come at them. Columbus looks at Verita, then to Isao, "I activate the effect of Necro Shade. I may summon an Elemental HERO this turn without tribute. I summon Elemental HERO Blade Edge."

The room goes quiet, as Columbus reveals a card in his hand, "I activate Miracle Fusion. I banish my Blade Edge and my Sparkman to summon Elemental HERO Plasma Vice. By discarding this Clayman, I may destroy an attack position monster my opponent controls."

Verita nods, as Columbus continues, "I destroy Idaten! Now Plasma Vice and Stratos end this duel."

The two heroes charge forward, Isao starts walking to an action card, but is incredibly slow and does not make it in time. The two heroes punch Isao and slam him into the wall as his lifepoints hit zero. Verita looks to Columbus, and hears that same maddening laughter declaring Akaba Reiji.

Columbus nods, "Let us deal with that laughter."

"Lets."

My friends run down the hallway following the chuckling. Most of the dojo students are knocked out or otherwise absent. Those still conscious seem more intent on fleeing and avoiding them then engaging in conflict. Looking at Columbus, Verita is confused by the sudden change of the Ryzonpaku students.

He just shrugs, and looks upon the door to the mess hall, "I don't know Verita but let us end this," moving his hands, "I summon Heroic Challenger Excalibur and Shining Flare Wingman knock down this door!" The two heroes launch a barrage of fists and laser blasts opening the door.

Looking inward they see a man in a purple cloak looking at Akaba Reiji, who is placing his hand on a familiar face.

"MORA!" Columbus declared surprised, Verita mouth is dropping her fist clenched in anger. She looks at our friend upset. She looks at Mora, staring at our friend.

Verita declares "Mora you...you lied to us!"

New Card

Geo-Chimera - Dark

LV7 Synchro/Effect/Fiend  
1 Earthbound Tuner + 1 Earthbound Monster

During your Standby phase add a Fusion or Earthbound Magic Card to your hand.

Attack 2600 Defense 2100

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Verita) (previous turn)  
Activates Pre-Preparation of Rites adding Vene and Divine Cry to hand.

She summons Vene by tributing Djinn Preasider of Rituals and Honest from her hand. Normal Manju adding Herald of Perfection to hand. Uses Vene effect make Manju level 6, then activating Ordeal of the Herald return Manju to hand. Then activated Vene returning Honest to hand.

Turn 2 (Isao)  
Special Summons Earthbound Stone Sweeper and Earthbound Edge Seeker. Attempts use Synchro-Fusion but negated by Verita. Synchro summons his two monsters for Geo-Chimera.  
He returns Underworld Synchro Fusion and Stone Sweeper to hand with Earthbound Salvation. Then summons Stone Sweeper and Line Walker, activating Underworld Fusion summoning Kraken and Griffin.

Activating Linewalker effect, Kraken effect activates, Verita negates with Herald. Griffin then activates destroying Herald. End of Isao turn Verita uses Primal Cry return Herald of Perfection to hand.

Turn 3 (Columbus)  
Fuses Sparkman with Necroshade, to make Darkbright. Set a card and passes turn

Turn 4 (Verita)  
Advance Draw tributing Vene to draw two card. Then summons Manju adding Shinato to hand. Activates Pre-Prep add Ordeal of the Herald and Herald of Ultimateness to hand. Tributes Manju and Shinato for Herald of Ultimateness.

Turn 5 (Isao)  
Activates Geo-Chimera effect adds a Fusion card to hand chooses Polymerization attacks Darkbright and destroys with Geo-Griffin.

Darkbright effect activates destroying Geo-Chimera. Geo-Griffin effect, destroys Herald of Ultimateness, Verita uses Herald of Ultimateness effect negate and destroys Griffin. Isao responds with Mirror Barrier defending Geo-Griffin.

During these events Columbus activated Hero Signal adding Blade Edge to hand. In main phase two, Isao uses Polymerizatikn fusing Geo-Griffin and Temna the Sky Star in hand for Idaten.

Turn 6 (Columbus)  
Normal summon Blade Edge via Necroshade effect. Activates Miracle Fusion. Makes Plasma Vice banishing Blade Edge from field and Sparkman from grave. Discard Clayman to destroy Idaten swings for game.


	16. LDS Academy: Turn 2:15

Turn 2:15 - Death is Rebirth

Mora looks at Reiji, then to the man in the purple tunic, "Action Duel!" Both of their duel discs turn online. The man in the purple tunic, still cackling, looks at Reiji and not his opponent.

"You think a this girl could beat me? Akaba Reiji? A regular duelist? Fine then" his chuckling does not stop. The man slides his foot forward pointing at Reiji with his duel disc hand.

"I activate the polymerization, fuse two Ancient Gear Soldiers, two of the ancient machines for the fallen angel of ancient wars! Level 8! Ancient Gear Devil!" Then he slams a card onto his duel disc, "I equip my Ancient Gear Magic Shield to it, it gains 1200 defense. Once per a turn I may inflict 1000 points of damage for each face up magic card I control." (Mora 4000-3000)

Mora rolled to avoid the laser bolts as the man set a card and ended his turn "let us see what you can do, girl."

"While my opponent controls a monster and I do not, I may special summon one Cyber Dragon from my hand." She continues to look at him, "I may reveal a monster with 1000 defense and 2400 or more attack, to activate Tenacity of the Monarch. I choose Caius the Shadow Monarch, Tenacity's effect means I can add one Monarch spell or trap card to my hand."

Mora makes eye contact with him, "I choose Return of the Monarchs, which I then activate. I tribute summon my Cyber Dragon for Caius the Shadow Monarch, banishing your equip spell." She begins to run forward, "Return's effect means I may add a monster with 2800 attack and 1000 defense to my hand, I select Caius the Mega Monarch."

"Now Caius destroy that Ancient Gear Devil!" She swings her hand pointing at the monster, as she leaps onto the platforms. Caius slams the ground as it ruptures, engulfing the Avian Machine in hell pits. She looks at her opponent and picks up an action card, "I set a card to end my turn."

As this duel goes on Verita's fists are clenched, until Columbus puts his hand on her shoulder, "Veri, let Mora finish this duel, and then we can get upset. We can't interrupt or distract her, remember what happened to Leon and Eliza."

Columbus looks at Verita and realizes she is crying. Gripping both of the headmaster's cards, she puts them into their deck case and looks at Columbus, "that is the problem Columbus. That is the problem, if she-" she collapses, holding her hands onto her face. He holds her tighter.

"It'll be ok, I promise. They'll be fine."

The purple tunic looked at Reiji again, "draw! I activate my face down Call of the Haunted! I summon back my Ancient Gear Soldier! Now I normal summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog. Fusion summon! Now Dog that shall hunt all, and the soldier of Ancient Wars! Fusion summon! Ancient Gear Alpha Hound! I inflict 750 points of damage to you."

"Action Magic Acceleration! I negate any effect damage I would have taken."

He gets more annoyed, "during the end of the turn. I may add a polymerization card from my deck to hand."

Looks at our friend, as she continues "Draw! I tribute my Caius, for his next Evolution of Power! Caius the Mega Monarch! When I do so I may Banish-"

"I activate Action Magic Invisibility, this turn my monsters cannot be destroyed or affected by card effects my opponent controls."

Shrugging at him, Mora continues, "I activate the effect of Return of the Monarch, I add Kuraz the Light Monarch to my hand. Now I banish my Cyber Dragon and my Caius for the greatest Dragon of all! Chaos Emperor Dragon. Chaos Emperor destroyed that Ancient Gear Alpha Hound and Caius attack directly!" (Purple Man 4000 - 3200)

He leaps onto another platform "Action Magic Evasion! I negate one attack of my opponent this turn!"

Mora looks at her opponent having survived her onslaught and she shrugs, "I end my turn then."

The man having weathered the blows as his field was blown apart looks at them, and then laughs, "draw! I activate Magical Planter sending to grave my Call of the Haunted to draw two cards-" he then laughs, and laughs, "it's here! Let me show you Academia's might! I activate Instant Fusion summoning from my Extra Deck Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog."

Mora without missing her cue, "not so fast I activate Escalation of the Monarch! I tribute my Caius, for Kuraz the Light Monarch! I destroy my Escalation of the Monarch, and Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! Each of us draws a card, and I add a Zaborg to my hand." (Purple Man 3200-2200)

Facepalming the man laughs, Reiji looks at him, as he then declares "I activate Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion! I send to graveyard this Polymerization! To banish my Double Bite Hound Dog, my Alpha Hound Dog and Ancient Gear Devil, revealing Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! I summon from my deck, Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Hound, and Ancient Gear Engineer! FUSION SUMMON! For the Legendary Fusion of the Ancients, long abandoned! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

He just laugh and laughs, "fear the might of Academia! And the Professor! Whose weapons far surpass the Pendulum!"

Pointing at Reiji still "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem destroy Chaos Emperor Dragon!" It throws itself at Mora, who leaps onto another platform as one she is standing on is destroyed. Then Reiji responds looking at the man, "Roget, you should look at your opponent." (Mora 3000-1600)

Purple Tunic looks at her, having now ended his turn, she announces, "Draw!"

"So you say. I set the Pendulum Scale! My Scale 3 Magical Abductor! And my Scale 5 Amorphage Lechery. When another spell card is activated my Abductor gains a spell counter. Now I activate Amorphage Infection! Next I use Pendulum Shift to increase my Lechery scale to 9. I have 3 counters on Magical Abductor. I will remove 3 of them to add Amorphage Irritum to my hand. Now I tribute Kuraz for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, destroying that fusion of yours, and activating Infection's effect, adding an Amorphage card to my hand. I choose another Amorphage Infection, and return a Zaborg the Mega Monarch to hand."

The purple tunic responds "when Golem is destroyed I special summon one regular Golem to my field ignoring summoning conditions! You still lose!"

"Activating Trade-In I send to graveyard my Zaborg to draw two cards. And now I activate Amorphage Infection. Sway the Pendulum of my Soul! Come forth my allies! I Pendulum summon three Amorphage Goliath!"

The man laughs "they only have 2750 attack why would-" he then began to stammer "their attack its, its raising!"

"Amorphage Infection other effect is that for each Amorphage card I control all Amorphage monsters gain 100 points for each Amorphage card I control."

Moa smirks throwing her hands to point at the tunic "Now Irritum end this duel!"

He looks around leaps onto another platform, "Action Magic: Blinding Flare I may turn all my oppenent cards to-"

"While I control an Amorphage monster, Lechery prevents the activation of non-Amorphage spell cards. Now then this duel is over!"

Irritum reels backward and opens its mouth blasting the Ancient Gear Golem into pieces. During these sequence of events a ninja with a blue scarf appears and grabs the mans hands and handcuffs Mora's foe, and then flash-stepping back next to Reiji, still holding her opponent.

He simply smiles, "You should take every opponent seriously Roget."

Verita and Columbus looked at each other then to Mora, when Columbus spoke up, "Mora are you ok?"

Mora looked back at them, she didn't respond as she walked out with Reiji to leave the building as he dragged the tunic man. Reiji turned and looked at Mora, "Mora, stay here and talk with your friends."

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Roget)  
Uses Polymerization fuses for Ancient Gear Devil using two Ancient Gear Soldiers. Sets a card and activates Ancient Gear Magic Shield inflicting 1000 points of damage on Mora.

Turn 2 (Mora)  
Summons Cyber Dragon, activates Tenacity to add Return of the Monarch. Tributes Cyber Dragon for Caius, adding Mega Caius to hand. Banished the Equip Spell. Attacks and Destroys Ancient Gear Devil. Sets a card.

Turn 3 (Roget)  
Activates Call of the Haunted, summons Ancient Gear Soldier. Then normal summons Hound Dog, to fusion for Alpha Hound. He attempts to burn Mora who activates Action Magic Acceleration to defend herself.

End of Turn adds a Polymerization to hand.

Turn 4 (Mora)  
Tributes Caius for MegaCaius, adds Kuraz to hand via Return, attempts banish Alpha Hand. Roget uses an Action Magic: Invisibility to defend his card. Then banished Caius and Cyber Dragon to summon Chaos Emperor. Emperor destroys Alpha Hound, Mega Caius direct attack is negated by Evasion.

Turn 5 (Roget)  
Activates Magic Planter sending Call of the Haunted to Grave to draw two cards. Then uses Instant Fusion summoning Double Bite Hound Dog. Mora flips Escalation summoning Kuraz, destroying Double Bite and Escalation to draw two cards.

Roget uses Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. Attacks and destroys Chaos Emperor.

Turn 6 (Mora)  
She sets the Pendulum Scale using Magical Abductor and Amorphage Lechery. Activates Pendulum Raising Lechery to 9. In addition Mora activate Amorphage Infection

She tributes Kuraz for Zaborg adding MegaZaborg to hand. Destroying his Fusion. Infection and Ultimate Golem effect. She adds a 2nd Infection to hand and he summons regular Golem.

Activates Abductor effect to add a Irritum to hand. Then activates Trade-In to discard MegaZaborg to draw two cards. Pendulum summons three Irritum and attacks for Game. Lechery effect negates Roget action card.


	17. LDS Academy: Turn 2:16

Dramatis Personae

Main Characters

CORE 4 - our central heroes, they have each come from a variety of life. Each of them make uses of a variety of summoning methods by this point in the story. And CORE stands for Chaos Overlay Ritual Elemental. They have grown as duelists modifying their decks, and incorporating cards true have received during the story.

Jose Smith - our main character, and from Mexico City. He lost his mother in the freshmen year of High School, and has been estranged from his arm dealing father sense. During his time at College he has begun to slowly change his deck ultimately adding a new set of Unions and Chaos Monsters to it. His deck is a Machine Union XYZ deck that use the Unions from Machina, ABC and VWXYZ Archtypes. In addition he makes use of Gadgets as fodder. His original ace was Machina Fortress, and now its Evilswarm Ouroboros, and Boulder Dragon Ruler of Boulders.

Columbus Flamel - a duelist from Baltimore Maryland, he uses the Alchemic Hero series, his deck is based on Elemental HERO Sparkman and his evolutions. Over the course of the story he has experimented with new cards and fusions, such as Masked Change. Currently he has added Heroic XYZ to his deck. His original Ace was Thunder Giant, however it has been replaced with Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman and Heroic Challenger Excalibur.

Verita Qin - A Duelist from Hong Kong, uses a Ritual Deck. The Rituals orginally were just fairies but sense the she added Fiends and 1 Dragon Ritual to her deck, however she also makes use of Light Fairy Synchro such as Angel of Zera, and Avenging Knight Parsath. She is the leader of the CORE 4, and has the most headstrong personality, believing to always do what is right, even if it's not the intelligent decision. She and Columbus are in a relationship, with each other. Her original ace was Herald of Perfection, now it's Herald of Ultimateness, alongside the Divine Bird - Vene.

Mora Sara - Chaos-Tribute duelist she uses Monarchs and Chaos Monsters in her deck. Her original deck was based on the Monarchs Kuraz-Caius to fill hand and field with cards or inflict burn damage. Then Mora would use Chaos Emperor to seal the game using both sides filled hands and fields for massive damage. Sense then she has added additional monarchs, such as Aither, Erebus, Mega Caius, and Zaborg. In addition she has received new Chaos Monster like Dark Armed Dragon, and Lightray Diabolus. During her time, receiving additional Lancer Training she was taught how to use Pendulums and received Amorphages. Her original and current ace is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, through it shares Ace status with Amorphage Irritum, and Mega Caius.  
-

Turn 2:16 - The Time is Nigh

I looked up at my father, "Father, I'll make her-"

"You will son," Father interrupted me. Pausing, I took a moment thinking and then looking back to my old man, and to the pile of cards in my hand. My deck, my soul as a duelist. It means more to me than life itself, I looking, I begun to speak again, this time firmer.

"No, I will make both of you proud father," then I embraced him, "Father...I, if I don't come back."

Looking at me, he kneels down, placing his arm on my shoulder, "Don't talk like that, I can't lose you too. You hear me, show Academia what your made of."

Nodding at him, I felt him placing a deck of cards in my hand, "is this your deck?" The wind begun to blow as the dust picked up around us.

"No, this son are the Monsters known as ABC Unions, A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake, and C-Crush Wyvern. They are the opposites to your XYZ Unions. I spent last few days time trying to research and retrieve them after I learned you had incorporated the greatest Unions into your deck," my father simply smiled as he stood up. He pat my spoke, and whisper to me simply.

I looked at him in the eye as he spoke, "Now get onto that plane and get to Japan, my son."

"Father, I thank you, I'll do you proud." I smiled as I walked onto the plane before me, I turned around looking at my father, "Good bye Dad! Be safe!" I declared tearing up, as the plane door began to close.

My father just nodded as he waved me good bye, I could see the tears rolling down his face.

-  
That was last thing we spoke to each other before I had gone back to join the others. I heard about the attack on Ryzonpaku, and how the Lancers across the world are being gathered for something. I believe our counterattack begins now. We are mustering for battle, to fight Academia. Not to mention after seeing Verita and Columbus fight for our home I cannot let them go it alone.

Through the first thing is we are going to Heartland, to save our friends who have been transported there. At least that is what everyone currently believes. After that then our attack on Academia will begin. The time is nigh, the battle will commence soon, and now every duelist across the world must make a decision, to stand and fight, or to flee.

Be they the Greeks, who lived their life in the pits, and have become hardened warriors only seeking the thrill of life and combat. A bunch of former delinquents in South America, who have since become respectful members of society and some I count among my friends. And the petty thugs who only serve the strong, but are like family to one another. All of them, all of us have a choice to make, if we will stand, or if we roll over.

Every duelist across the entire world, who were just students at the various schools of LDS wishing to learn what dueling was and is, and dream of entertaining crowds of thousand. Today, this moment, they, no we, have gotten conscripted into a war, now we must decide if we wish to fight the good fight or throw it all away.

But more than us, the choice is laid before them. Those who are respected by all, and admired by all, who wish always to do good, even if is not always so.

Those who disagree with each other on their principles but still believe in one another. Why? Because now is the hour, we must decide to honor those who paid the ultimate price, to defend our worlds and more. Who took up arms and fought. I made my decision, changed it, I won't let their sacrifice be in vain.

I looked down at the runway as we began to land, it was dark out, and I didn't expect anyone to really be here. As we landed I looked down and was surprised to see my friends, Mora, Verita and Columbus all there on the tarmac. Mora? I thought she... I didn't bother to finish the thought as I got off the plane and ran to my friends embracing them.

As I did so, Verita looked up "Jose, relax we have a lot to talk about, especially you Mora."

I did not notice it at the time but Mora had a her travel bag packed and ready to go, and was facing toward our friends

Mora looked at Verita, "I told you I'd explain after Jose arrived. So I will."

"Of course you said you would do that," Columbus rolled his eyes.

Verita chuckled then looked at everyone, "Well finally all back together." Looking at Mora, "Lets have a duel, I have some questions for you, before we go to battle."


	18. LDS Academy: Turn 2:17

Turn 2:17 - What is the Truth?

I placed my hands on Verita, and asked "There is something is going on here and I want to know what."

Looking at my eyes, Verita shakes my hands off of her and tells me succinctly, "We're a team Jose, and Mora forget-"

"Verita, let me duel her, somehow I feel this is about me."

Verita nods and then looks at Mora, who gives acknowledgment. As we both walk onto the LDS Action Field Columbus and Verita each take a corner position, in the North-East and South-West respectively, then we begin the chant.

"Duelists kicking off the ground," I begin the call and receive.

Mora responds, "We dance alongside our monsters upon this stage of entertainment."

"Now our friends behold!"

Our duel discs declare, 'Action Field; Fallen Temple' around us rise a church like building of shattered stained glass windows. Behind Mora was a podium type object, a pulpit I believe, while I stood in front of a ruined doorway. She then continued, "The newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

Looking at each other, duel disc then declare, 'duel mode online', then without thinking we both recite.

"ACTION DUEL."

Running forward as I scan for action cards, "I'll take first. I activate the Action Set: Frontine Unioned Garrison, when I activate this card I may add a Light Machine Union Monster to my hand. I choose Y-Dragon Head," looking at Mora, "I normal summon Gold Gadget who then special summons Y-Dragon Head, the effect of Unioned Garrison then allows me to union a monster from my deck to a Light Union Machine I have normal or special summoned."

I looked at her, "I choose the monster B-Buster Drake! Union!" Around me forms from the ruins of the Church a great Factory that clings and clangs constantly. In the lower door way walks out Gold Gadget and from the top it shoots two shells that transform into Y-Dragon Head and B-Buster Drake. Buster Drake attaches it itself beneath Y-Dragon Head becoming its legs as it soars through the air.

"Now I form the OVERLAY NETWORK. Let your Gears keep spinning ever onward as you move to a new dawn, arise! Gear Gigant X." I continue to look at her, "when I overlay my monsters, that will send my B-Buster Drake to the Graveyard, activating its effect so I may add another Union Monster to my hand. I choose Z-Metal Tank, then I detach my Gold Gadget to add a Silver Gadget to my hand."

Then while looking at her I dart to grab an action card I saw, "I set two cards and pass my turn." My Geargia floats alongside me as if protecting my flank from assault, as I continue to look around.

Mora looks at me, "Draw! While you control a Monster and I do not, I may summon this Cyber Dragon without tribute." Looking at me she continues, "I activate Return of the Monarchs, as you know when I tribute summon I may add a certain statline monster to my hand. Now I normal summon this Eidos the Underworld Squire, and I may normal summon an additional monster, but only if its a tribute summon."

I grab an action card as she continues to play, "I tribute my Eidos and my Cyber Dragon for Either the Heavenly Monarch, and sending from my deck to graveyard this Pantheism of the Monarchs, and Frostblast of the Monarchs, to summoned the card known as Crystal Dragon!"

Behind Mora her two monsters reveal themselves. Eidos is running next to the Cyber Dragon as the two monsters are released in a heavenly light revealing the monarch of the heavens herself. Next to her flies out a majestic dragon that the heavenly ruler scratches under the neck. Mora continues, "activating Return of the Monarchs to add my Kuraz the Light Monarch to hand."

"I activate Frostblast of the Monarch by banishing it from my graveyard to destroy your second facedown!"

I leap over the chairs, "I activate it then, Call of the Haunted, when I do so, I special summon back my Gold Gadget, who then summons my Silver Gadget, which will summon my Z-Metal Tank. Effect of my Action Set allows me to Union my monster with an appropriate material, I choose the card A-Assault Core."

"Gold Gadget will still be destroyed however once the Call of the Haunted is removed from the field."

I nod at her as I send my cards to the graveyard, "Next I banish Pantheism, I reveal this Tenacity, and two more Ice Blast of the Monarchs."

Looking at her, I pick one of the cards revealed, "I choose that Tenacity."

Mora shrugs, "I reveal my Kuraz to then add Ice Blast to my hand anyways. Next I activate Ice Blast to destroy your second face down."

"I will activate it, Roll Out, I may choose a Union Monster in my graveyard and Union it to an appropriate monster. I choose my Silver Gadget unioned with a B-Buster Drake."

"You won't make this easy! Aither attack and destroy Gear Gigant X." I hold myself firm, as her monster dices and destroy my Xyz. Then she turns "Crystal Dragon destroy Z-Metal Tank." (4000-2500)

"I activate the effect of my Union Monster, I destroy my A-Assault Core instead, and when it is destroyed I may add a Union Monster from my Graveyard to my Hand. I choose Y-Dragon Head."

Mora smirks, "When Crystal Dragon engages in battle once per a turn, I may add a level 8 Dragon to my hand. I choose the card Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. Your end is nigh friend."

"I set a card and end my turn." I look as Mora's Dragon returns to her hand in a ferocious roar as she looks at me again, jumping onto Aither's hand, she leaps around looking for action cards of her own.

"Draw! Now then, let me show you something Mora." Looking at her, "I normal summon the Vylon Sphere. Then I de-unionize my B-Buster Drake. Effect of Frontline Union Garrison, I equip from my deck C-Crush Wyvern."

Mora looks at me then is confused, "That is a tu-"

"I activate Escalation of the Monarchs, I tribute my Aither to summon Kuraz the Light Monarch. Kuraz effect I will shoot that Tuner and your fieldspell"

"Not so fast I activate Mirror Barrier, to defend my Tuner Monster, and I will draw a card."

She looks at me grumbling, "I add this Caius the Shadow Monarch to Hand," as I continue, "Now then I synchro summon my B-Buster Drake with my Z-Metal Tank, using Vylon Sphere! Machine of the many battle, let me hear your cry, as the End draws nigh! Come forth Vylon Alpha! Now the effect of Buster Drake allows me to add an A-Assault Core to hand, with C-Crush Wyvern allows me to special summon a Union Monster. I choose my A-Assault Core.

Once per a turn I can Union this Monster to a Light Machine rendering it unaffected by Monster effects. Now then UNION, I Union my A-Assault Core to my Vylon Alpha."

I look at the card Mora made me draw, I looked at her then myself, "Thank you father. I equip the Magic card Ax of Despair!" I continued, "Battle!"

Mora looks at her hand and plays her own action card, "I activate Action Magic! Miracle, once per my monster is not destroyed by battle."

"You still take Battle Damage." I promptly declared (4000-3200), "I switch my Gadget to defense mode and end my turn." I then leap onto the back of Alpha as I keep an eye out of for action cards.

"Draw! I banish my Cyber Dragon and my Eidos to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!" Mora shouts, as a light shines from her duel disc as she does from it.

Mora looks at me, then her hand, "No.." then back to me, "I won't lose!"

"I summon this Mithra the Light Vassal! and give you a token."

Look at her as I picked up an Action Card, Mora looks at me, "I am stronger than you! I activate Chaos Emperor effect when I do so, I pay a 1000 life points and we send all cards on field and hand to graveyard, and you take 300 for each!"

Looking at Mora I then declared, "Crush Wyvern effect my monster is unaffected by your monster effects. And then I activate Action Magic Acceleration effect, I negate one instance of effect damage this turn."

"No...I'm the stronger duelist, I am-"

I smile and look at her, Verita was sighing in the background, I did not notice this, "We're a team we work together Mora that is the whole point."

As we send our hands to the graveyard, she looks at me, "Now then draw!" Her dragon for some reason has not left the field. I look at her, "Vylon Alpha DIRECT attack! End this duel."

Mora just stood their as Vylon smashed the ceiling and let loose a hailstorm of bullets and fire upon her. The duel discs spoke signaling the result of the battle, as I walked up to her. I held out my hand, and she smiled grabbing it pulling herself up.

"We're a team, Jose that is why I am staying."

Verita looked at her then to me, "No, that is not why she is staying, but for now I suppose this is good enough."

Jumping off the stands Columbus, walked over to us, "Regardless we're heading out soon, anyone want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Where are we-"

As if on cue Mora spoke, "Heartland, then to Academia, once we unite with our allies in the ruins of Heartland city."

The rest of us looked at her, when Columbus broke the silence, "I thought we-"

Mora responded succinctly, "We are, but Academia is planning something, and the LDS Administration believes we need to stop it now. So we're prepping ourselves and going to stop Academia directly, no more training no more waiting. We will end the Dimensional War in 36 hours for good or ill."

"So this is it, the last few hours until we might never see our friends again?"

She nods at Verita, all four of us placing our hands in a circle. Verita creates a weird symbol, I swear it was a smiley face. Then looks at each of us in turn, "We are the CORE 4, and at the core of us is our friendship we made back on that boat almost a year ago."

We all nod at her, she continues, "We have come far sense that time. And now we face a crisis of dimensions...we can do this."

Smiling Columbus adds, "I, Columbus Flamel of the United States, duelist who wields the HERO of Alchemy and Chivalry, will help end the dimensional war."

I immediately follow, "I, Jose Smith of Mexico, duelist who commands the Machines of Bonds and War, will aid in ending this dimensional war."

Taken aback Verita then adds, "I, Verita Qin of Hong Kong, duelist who is aided by powers of angels and demons, will fight bring the dimensional war to an end."

All of three of us then looked at Mora, who then, sighs, and placing her hand more firmly alongside our own, "I, Mora Sara of France, duelist who is guide my rulers of the world will lend my strength to bring a true peace by ending the dimensional war."

Columbus began, then we all joined him, "This we the Dueling Team known as the CORE 4 declare!" We all chuckle and laugh, then exchange a high five. We took this moment to enjoy ourselves before we would launch ourselves in battle against the forces of Academia.

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Jose)  
Activated the Action Set Equivalanet to Union Hanger, add Y-Dragon Head to Hand. Normal Summons Gold Gadget special Summons Y-Dragon Head activates Union Hanger chooses B-Buster Drake to Union to Y-Dragon Head.

Summons Gear Gigant which activated B-Buster Drake, adding Z-Metal Tank to hand. Then activated Gigant effect by detaching Gold Gadget to add Silver Gadget to hand.

Turn 2 (Mora)  
Summons Cyber Dragon, activates Return of the Monarch. Then normal Eidos, Underworld Squire who then summons Ether the Heavenly Monarch. Return adds Kuraz to hand, and she sends Pantheism and Frostblast to summon Crystal Dragon from her deck.

Activating Pantheism, to adds Tenacity of the Monarch, which then adds a Frostblast destroys Jose first facedown. Jose activated Call of the Haunted to summon Gold Gadget who summons Silver Gadget who then summons Z-Metal Tank. Jose then Unions A-Assault Core from deck.

Mora banished Tenacity and her second Ice Blast to destroy Jose other facedown revealed to be rollout. He activated it equipping B-Buster Drake to Silver Gadget.

Mora attacks and destroys Gear Gigant with Aither. Then uses Crystal to attack and destroy Z-Metal Tank. Jose uses A-Assault Core effect, to destroy it instead Z-Metal Tank and uses it effect adding back Y-Dragon Head.

Mora concluded by setting a card and activate Crystal effect to Chaos Emperor to hand. And Crystal itself then return to her hand.

Turn 3 (Jose)  
DeUnionizes B-Buster Drake from Silver Gadget, equipping C-Crush Wyvern from Deck via his Field Spell. Then normal Vylon Sphere, Mora flips Escalation of the Monarch.

Tributes Aither for Kuraz, she attempts to shoot the Field Spell and Sphere. Jose uses Mirror Barrier to defend his Tuner and Draws a card.

Jose then synchro summons using Z-Metal Tank, B-Buster Drake, and his tuner Vylon Sphere for Vylon Alpha. Triggering Buster Drake and Crush Wyvern to add and summon Assault Core. That he then unionizes to Vylon Alpha. He equips Ax of Despair to it. Jose attacks Kuraz with Vylon Alpha, Mora uses Miracle to Shield herself. Jose switches his Gadget to Defense Mode.

Turn 4 (Mora)  
She banishes Cyber Dragon and Eidos Underworld Squire to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. Mora then summons Mithra, giving Jose a token.

She activates Chaos Emperor effect for game. Jose uses Acceleration to prevent damage, and the effect A-Assault Core makes Vylon Alpha immune to Mora's Effect.

Turn 5 (Jose)  
Jose declares a direct attack for game


	19. LDS Academy: Turn 2:18

Timeline (General): (Spoiler Warning for Arc-V)

Reiji returns with the Lancers and Allies to Standard, he confirms some actions of current events, and helps organize the taking down of Roget, with his Veteran Lancers, (and Sora, and Crow). He has some of the most promising of Standard Lancers, engage with Ryouzanpaku Mind Controlled Goons. This incident chronologically would occur about 3 days, after the NotMomentum Reverse Incident in Synchro. Reiji and Crew helping with some initial clean up in Synchro before returning to standard.

After this incident, Isao would be taken by Dennis to Fusion, during the Night.

The next few days line up with Yuya time in Xyz. Reiji and Crew leave for Fusion, with Shinji and Enjiro returning to the city, because after interrogating Roget to determine where Yuzu was sent, figured she was sent to Fusion. Reiji believes Shun, could care for their friends in Xyz, and will likely meet up with them, sense Roget reveals the timeline for Arc Area Project.

However, while taking his veterans lancers to fusion, he will send our heroes (CORE 4), and the other Lancers to Xyz to meet up with Yuya and join them on their assault, on Academia. (chronologically this current and next couple of Chapters will be around Yuya v Captain).

Turn 2:18 - The Hour of Harmony and Understanding

I looked at all of our friends, and then nodded, as I put in a the card into my duel disc. Verita looked back at me, and then the other three, we have all been grouped as teams and allies. And this will be our first order of business, regrouping with lost Lancers in Heartland. Verita then declared "Dimensional Transfer!'

Myself, Jose, Mora and Columbus, responded in unison "Dimensional Transfer!" All around us, our friends and ourselves became electronic sparks. During transport, it was like going warp speed or hyperspace in those old sci-fi flicks. Then from their, it was like swimming through nothingness. You could easily get queasy for how fast it felt like one was going, crossing time and space, in to a new world. Then without warning we reappeared, slightly above ground, the landing was soft and we looked around.

Mora spoke first "That is a Stellarknight Constellar Diamond and Grapha-"

"Robert must already have engaged the enemy," I interrupted her. We ran forward, to the duel, next to us was a solid vision train and a young boy in a poncho. Looking at Mora LDS tag "your with the braggart and Yuya."

Verita nodded leaping on "We're Lancer, we were instructed to meet with our allies, and the four veterans Lancers who arrived here before us."

Poncho Kid "then you missed them. They left a couple hour ago. Through Academia has sent another assault. Those few of us left, and our new comrades, has been fighting now."

"Whose your new allies?"

Poncho Kid "Academia Heartland Expeditionary Force, Yuya had help convince them that what they were doing were wrong. He told them how what they were doing only spawns more hatred and is the opposite of unifying our worlds and is only driving them further apart." The train then taken us through a ruined city, I pointed poncho kid to the direction of Robert's monster.

Poncho Kid "I was heading that direction anyways." The rest of us nodded, Verita "let's roll out!" All of just flipped onto the train, as he begun to move it like a conductor of yore, leading his train to victory.

-  
As we had gone to our destination ,we saw the ruins of a world, and the destruction all around us. Everyone seen the description and heard what Reiji, and the propaganda footage from our own Academy. This was just, so different and alien, its like we had come to a different world entirely. I mean sure we did go to a different world, but even the buildings, lack the color and electronics of Maiami City, its just basic, and dull.

We came across a fallen skyscraper, Robert was behind some kind of globe thing when, two of those hounds were walking onto him. I took my duel disc upon seeing and ran over to help my friend. Robert noticing me, held up his, "I got this."

Then he begun his fight against the Obelisk Force "Due to Diamond effect Double Bite Hound is negated," The two hound dogs attempted to blast away his monster with their gears, when Robert smirks and sways his arm forward pointing at his surprised foe, "now then Diamond and Grapha end this duel!"

Diamond run forward with both its arms made an energy shield of some kind deflecting the discs, it then nodded at Grapha, and begun to charge its attack with its comrade.

These two serpentine monsters pulled back their face back together and blasted the two Obelisk Force members he was in a dual with into the wall, eviscerating their monsters. He looks at us and waved, then ran over, "Hey! How our you guys today?"

All of us kinda shrugged, I looked at him, "It seems we all got separated more or less."

"Well someone told the Resistance and their allies we would be coming around now anyways. Most of my team, was already picked up, I was just waiting when those goons-"

The two Obelisk Forces members vanished, then he sighed, "appeared and attacked me."

The Poncho Kid, "You guys like met with those Academia Twins, they were on Patrol Here. You should return and meet back as Resistance HQ. I suspect more of our folks, found you Lancers and prepping. Most of what we are doing here is rebuilding and preparing to eat."

"Understood, what is your name?"

"Allen Kozuki."

She holds her hand out to him, "My name is Verita Qin, the other female here is Mora Sara" Verita pauses for a moment, "my boyfriend," gesturing to Columbus, "Columbus Flammel, and the last member of our group Jose Smith."

Robert before Verita introduces him, "Robert, I was their Headmaster, teaching assistant you could say."

"Well then, you should come on, and hurry. I wager Ed, and Shun, would want to talk with you two before they left to join Yuya."

We all leapt onto Allen train, when we saw three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs appear, a very familiar flame of fire struck them down, "I discard my Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Inferno, and Infernoid Onunco to destroy that doggy, and next I summon Pyrorex the Elemental Lord." She continues, "By banishing this Infernoid Harmadik, Infernoid Ununco, and Infernoid Antra from my graveyard I summon Infernoid Devyaty."

The Greek smiles, Mora waves to Ruby, "I activate Devyaty effect to destroy all Spell and Trap on the Field save Void ones. Now Rex and my infernal beast end those three duelist!"

Ruby leaps down, "My team saw a portal open earlier, they likely planning to divide and conquer, girl riding onto a butterfly took them. I saw Robert's monster and came to help."

All of us nod, "Lets go meet with the others."

"Before we meet with Reiji team, let us take this time to finish what our fellow Lancers began and help bring peace to this world."

All of us nodded as went rolled out. Jumping on the train I looked at Kozuki, he seemed determined, different than any other duelist I have ever seen. Walking up I looked at him, "Kozuki, you don't seem to enjoy riding your-"

Kozuki sighed, and look at me, "Its not been my partner in dueling for several years Lancer, Yuya showed me perhaps it could be again, but it'll be a very long time until that happens. Until that time comes it will be a war machine I ride like a steed that real knight would ride in battle."

"Just because its a steed, doesn't means its not your part-"

''Lancer that kind of thinking would get you killed, if you are too attached to a card, and you give it traits, make it your buddy, or fellow performer as Yusho said. It'll be harder to let it die, and then willingness is amiable during duals of entertainment but out here, that is a death sentence. Dueling is supposed to be fun, but it can only be so if both sides want it to be. Yuya showed us we try get the other side to try and enjoy it, but it is just different," Kozuki paused and then continued, "Even our new friends from Academia take a casual duel much more seriously than we ever did."

I looked at Kozuki somewhat surprised at his logic, "Those duelists treat their monsters like tools and during their duels versus us, won't protect them, and it just not as fan. They coldly analyze everything, it just different, and so is our world to yours. All of us are duelists, but we all play in different ways."

"Strong words, but isn't that why is kinda awesome?"

Kozuki looked at me surprised, I sighed, "Well if everyone was the same and dueled the same way, it wouldn't be fun or interesting. In my world as you know, we all use different style of summoning, and have more than just xyz, synchro or fusion, and we all we're taught differently."

I pointed to Robert, "His deck all about xyz changing, and using them, thus focus on his monsters getting stronger, mine is about well having a swiss army knife. So they might be tools, and I discard them as needed, but his duel style is all about bringing back his monsters to make them stronger."

Kozuki looks away, "You Lancers, lack a certain edge, that will fatal on the battlefield."

Just nodding, I understood the way those goons dueled and we dueled there was a difference, and could only imagine that was the edge he was referring to when he said that. He continued, noticing I was looking at the ruins of the city, "When he get to the Duel Lodge we'll explain our plan then."


	20. LDS Academy: Turn 2:19

Turn 2-19: To Sympathize and Trust Our Friends

I was looking at our new found acquaintance called Kozuki, as we finally arrived at the location known as the dual lodge. A man obsessing over a clocked ran out, and met Kozuki in the eye, declaring as he stood like a conquering tyrant angry at a failed follower.

"Your late! Kozuki, by 2 minutes and 30 seconds."

Kozuki sighing and as he looked over the the man, "Mamoru, I hope you at some point read the story known as Alice in Wonderland. Or maybe that is where you got that name of yours from?"

The man looked indignant at the our new acquaintance, "I do not have time for such frivolous things, Commander Edo, and your comrade Kurosoki just left to join the others. You, Sayaka and those Amazons need to gear up and move out yourself."

"I WILL NOT FIGHT WITH THOSE TWO," Kozuki boomed at the clock man, as a young girl no older than Kozuki, and two wild women walked out of the lodge. The young girl kept her distance from the two wild women, as Kozuki seemed to beam at them.

The girl lacking any kind of armbands chuckled matching Kozuki stare, "My sister Gloria and I, are your allies now, what your problem, trainy."

"My problem is you carded almost all of my friends! Just because you decided to join our side and fight Acad-"

The second wild women with red armbands looks at Kozuki, "Grace let it go, I don't need to hear-"

"We didn't join your side, we joined Yuya, who happens to be on the same team as your weaklings! It might be better if you stay trainy, because you are weak, and would be a detriment on the battlefield!"

Kozuki stomped off looking at Grace, as she spoke, the younger girl seemed about to cry, as Kozuki and Grace arguments entered a fever pitch. Gloria sighing as this went down, went to the younger girl and placed her arms on the shoulder, "It'll be okay Sayaka, just, please.."

The wild women clearly felt a need to comfort the younger girl, but was struggling to. Mamoru stomped indignantly off during this whole series of events, when Grace looked at us. Suddenly both her and Kozuki stopped their arguing, "Who are those folks?"

Kozuki made a disappointing sigh, "They are lancers."

"Maybe they'll be useful unlike you resistance members."

She begun to chuckle and continued, "wells perhaps we should have a duel, see what these lancers are capable of, and if they'll be useful to us. If not well when we return to Academia, Gloria and I will return alone the rest of us will hold us back!"

"Oh you want to say-"

Verita looked at our group, and walked forward throwing on her duel disc, "I accept your challenge wild women."

"Oh good, at volunteer! I like the sound of that, now then little gir-"

The second wild women standing up from comforting Sayaka, walked over, "Sister you aren't gonna have this duel without me?"

"Of course not Gloria; we haven't had an opportunity for a good duel in days, hopefully these lancers can provide some entertainment unlike the resistance duelists," Grace chuckled as she saw her sister activate her own duel disc, and met Verita eyes.

Sayaka grabbed Kozuki arm as he had begun to restart their argument, Sayaka looked at Kozuki "...let us see what the Lancers can do..okay?"

In keeping eye contact, Verita closed them for a brief moment, "We are strong, and we will prove it." Then she turned looking at each of us, "Mora you'll be my tag partner."

The trees begin to bustle as thunder was heard in the distance, no one budged. Verita and Mora not missing a beat activated their duel discs in unison, "We Lancers storm on this field of battle!" The whole place lit up as all four duel discs declared, 'duel mode online'. The amazon twins look surprised, as my friends continued, Verita "We fight alongside our monsters!"

Solid Vision platforms begin to materialize as the globe of action cards made its appearance, and Mora in sync with our lead, "as if they our own comrades at arm!"

"Prepare for the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Verita, lept onto the platform in front of her beaming at the twins, and drawing her hand.

Mora taking the cue to finish walked up beside Verita, "As we reach for the stars above, and take dueling to whole new heights!"

Together both of them declared as one, Mora drawing her cards, "ACTION DUEL!"

"Let us see what you lancers can do!" Gloria declared, as she and Grace each drew their hand, Gloria looked at Grace then to Mora in particular. It seemed she was trying to figure something out, "I'll take first!"

Looking at her hand Gloria smiles, "I normal summon Amazoness Paladin! And set two cards, then pass turn." A young women leaps on the battlefield swinging it sword and holds it, looking at my friends. It attack goes from 1700 to 1800, as it does, Gloria continues, "My monster attack increase by 100 for each Amazoness monster I control."

Thunder strikes in the background as Mora goes, "fine then draw! I activate the Pendulum Scale Magical Abductor. Each time a spell card is activated I gain a spell counter. It is currently at one, then I activate the card known as Tenacity of the Monarch, revealing my Kuraz to add a Monarch Spell or Trap card to my hand." Mora smiling, "I choose Return of the Monarch. By activating it, I have gain two spell counters. Then I activate the card known as Amorphage Infection. My Abductor has three counters. I remove all three to add an Amorphage Sloth to my hand."

The amazon twins looked bored, Grace spoke up "Hurry up and finish your turn already I want to go."

"I'm getting to that. Next I set the Pendulum Scale using my scale 7 Dragonox the Empowered Warrior, PENDULUM SUMMON, Amorphage Sloth, while this card is on the field no player may summon from extra deck beside Amorphage monsters."

"However it won't be here for long I tribute summon it for KURAZ THE LIGHT MONARCH."

Mora continued "Then I activate effect, I choose to destroy up to two cards on the field, I choose your Paladin and my Return of the Monarch."

Gloria looks at her, "I activate my facedown! Pride of the Tribe with an Amazonness is destroyed I may special summon an Amazoness monster from my deck I choose Amazoness Queen."

Looking at them she nods, "after that we both draw 1 card, for each of our cards destroyed this way." Mora looked at her opponent as each draw a card.

Breathing in she paused and continued, "However because a card was tributed and I tribute summoned. I add to my hand an Amorphage card, I choose Amorphage Goliath. Second I add a card with a specified statline due to Return effect, adding an Aither the Heavenly Monarch to my hand."

"And my Abductor has another counter." She looks at Verita then to the Amazons, "I pass my turn."

"Now that your turn is over with, draw!" Grace looks at her hand then to my field, "all you have is a king with no pawns, no time for checkmate." Grace looks at her facedown "mind if I borrow sister?"

"Grace, you could have tried to pun using the actual name of the card," Gloria sighed, "fine take my card."

Grace get a curtsy "thank you sister. I activate the facedown Amazoness Willpower! Revive Amazoness Paladin, then I normal summon Amazoness Tiger. And finally lets assemble the full cast, I activate Amazoness Fighting Spirit, if an Amazoness Monster attacks a card with more attack than it currently has, my monster gains 1000 attack."

She smirks "Amazoness Paladin attack and destroy this Kuraz! We'll end this duel before it even begins."

"Now so fast, first I activate the card known as Dragonox from my Pendulum zone and when I do so I end the battle phase, but destroying it. Second you activated a second magic card. Thus giving my Abductor another spell counter."

Grace looks at her annoyed "I set two cards and end my turn."

Smiling at Grace, Verita nods "Draw! Now then Mora why don't we share?" Mora looks at our friend and smiling "go ahead."

"I set the card Eccentric Archfiend in the Pendulum Scale! By destroying it I may target and destroy one spell or trap card you control and we gain another another spell counter on Abductor. Activating the effect of Eccentrick Archfiend I destroy it, so to destroy that face down of yours."

Gloria laughs then smirks "I activate it, the card known as Flash Fusion by using monsters on my field such as this Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin to make a new monster COME FORTH AND WITH MIGHTY ROAR REVEL IN POWER OF WILD! Amazoness Liger!"

Verita looking at her "using the effect of Abductor I remove 3 counters to add another Pendulum Monster I choose the card Herald of Destiny! Now then I set the Pendulum Scale with my scale 7 Herald of Destiny. I PENDULUM SUMMON. Come forth two monsters, Amorphage Sloth and Dragonox!"

Then pausing raising her hands into a V-Shape, "Now I activate Fairy Cry tributing this Kuraz and Djinn Disserere of Rituals to summon Divine Grace - Northwenko. Activating its effect for each tributes card I may choose two cards," Verita pauses and points to the two monsters to either side of her, "I choose my scales, as long as they are on the field my monster cannot be destroyed."

Verita smiles "and Sloth here cuts off your fusion. Now then we win! It's time for battle!"


	21. LDS Academy: Turn 2:20

Turn 2-20: Let us Stand as One

Verita swings her arms "Northwenko attack Amazoness Queen!" Pointing her arm at Grace's monster. Northwenko spins her staff and out comes an array of light beams as they hone in on their target. Verita smiles, "this is over."

Gloria then smiles, "Sorry, when you declare an attack on a Amazoness monster not named Amazoness Liger, I may change the target to my monster." Gloria then looks at Verita "so wipe that grin off your face."

"Fine then," Verita clenches her fist, "I end my turn."

Gloria makes a regretful shrug, and continues "A fusion monster summoned by flash fusion is destroyed at the end of turn." Then she stops and makes a smile, "I activate my second facedown, the trap card Amazoness Return! I may target one fusion monster on the field, and return it my extra deck. And if all the material monsters are in the graveyard they return to the battlefield."

She takes a second to breath in then throws her hands to the ground below, "Return Monsters from the land of the dead, Amazoness Pet Tiger and Amazoness Paladin."

Gloria looks at her sister, "your up."

"Fine sister, now then, draw!" She stares at my friends, and then looks at her hand. "First, lets deal with that card. Amazoness Queen, attack and destroy Amorphage Sloth."

Verita braces as our dragon charges at the Amazoness Queen, and is met in pitch battle, in which it is sliced and dice. My friends lose another 850 life points, as they brace the assault of the amazons (4000 - 3150). Grace then continues "I'm not yet done, I have two more monsters left. Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin attack the Ritual Monster Northwenko!" (3150-2150).

"As you know my Northwenko effects will prevent my monsters destruction."

Grace looks annoyed, "Yes I know that already, you said that last turn."

Then shrugging Grace looks at Gloria, "But we're not done here. I activate the card Polymerization, I fuse the card Amazoness Blowpiper in my hand with my Amazoness Queen, for the true ruler of the Amazons! Amazoness Empress!" Clapping her hands together the Amazoness Queen and Blowpiper touch hands as they bow to a shadowed figure who whips out her sword and then smiles.

Grace continues, "Then I use Fusion Recovery, returning this Polymerization and Amazoness Blowpiper to my hand. I fuse once more, Amazoness trained beast of the wild, let us here your roar! I fuse Blowpiper with Amazoness Pet Tiger return to us now, Amazoness Pet Liger!"

Together both Amazoness' smirk, "Your up Lancers."

"Your pathetic." Mora smiles, "Draw! Let us begin. PENDULUM SUMMON. Return to us now, Amorphage Sloth, and Dragonox the Empowered Warrior, then from my hand Caius the Shadow Monarch. However, I tribute my Caius and my Dragonox to normal summon the monster Amorphage Goliath."

Grace sounds annoyed "then you do blah blah-"

Mora then begins to grin as she continue "I will not activate the card Return or Infection. However, in my graveyard is now a dark and light attribute monster." Mora swings her arms wide into a Y-shape, "I banish from my graveyard, Kuraz the Light Monarch and Caius the Shadow Monarch for the Greatest that shall Herald the time of End. CHAOS SUMMON."

The two amazons look at each other, and then begin to laugh "That is an ancient summoming technique we're not-"

"Come forth the mighty CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON - ENVOY OF THE END."

The amazons then stop laughing, Grace begins to stammer "What?!"

Gloria looks up "That that isn't possible-"

Mora then continues, "My Amorphage Monsters gain 100 attack for each Amphorage card on the field. And I see 3. This raises both Goliath and Sloth attack to 3050 and 2650 each. Now then battle!"

The two virus infected dragons roar as they charge, Mora smiles "Goliath and Sloth attack Amazoness Pet Liger!"

Grace shields her arms (4000-3100), as Mora's card commence their attack. Grace "Well due to Amazoness Empress our monsters are immune to bat-"

Verita smiles "Exactly."

"Now then Northwenko attack Pet Liger!" (3100-2900). Mora then continues "Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End, attack Amazoness Pet Liger."

Grace shields her arms as she takes another round of damage (2900-2400). Grace and Gloria then both declare, "We're not dead-"

"Did you forget Emperor's effect?" Verita smiles at them.

Mora then makes a wide smile "Because of your Empress' effect, your monsters have remained on field and now by paying 1000 life points, I can send all of our cards in hand and field to graveyard and you take 300 for each card of yours sent this way." Mora then looks at them "Chaotic Flame of True Ruin! Annihilation!"

The duel then ends in my friends favor as Emperor soars above and blasts both Amazoness with his great flame. His roar is heard throughout the land. It was during this fiery conclusion, when poncho kid who was just talking to someone else wearing a red scarf.

"The forces of Academia are mustering, they seem to be preparing their final attack."

All of us look at each then to poncho kid, "then lets meets them."


	22. LDS Academy: Turn 2:21

Turn 2-21: Age of Tranquility

I looked outside as I wrote in my journal this final time.

'Dear Mom

In this final hour, I thought of back home, thought of you mom, and I thought of Dad. And I was thinking two years to the day I came to LDS Academy, to go pro. Now this year I am thinking of trying just to survive. But more than that I became a Lancer, a duel soldier, a fighter to defend our world mom. Not just our world, every world. Mom perhaps I will never understand why you married Dad. Yet I forgive him, he is only human.

And I see the other side of this ruined town, the Dimesional Portals had seconds ago flared open. The Academia Army has finally arrived, our final battle. The final stroke of this war, the time nigh and the time has come. Now I have one hope as I write to you perhaps one final time Mom.

Let there be peace. I look outside the lodge as the Academia Army marches in sequence upon us, the Amazons, Resistance, the Expeditionaries, and ourselves are preparing. All of us know whatever happens next this is the final battle. If we win, the last of the Academia Army will be vanquished. Then it is off to Academia to help the others. But at what cost? How many are now cards?

How many are dead? Mom, I have gone against everything I thought you taught me. But give me strength if I survive to finally ask her.

From  
Jose Smith'

I finished writing my last letter to my mom, I ran to join our group of misfits. The city was in ruins and the world around us all destroyed and ruined. Nothing is left of this world. Nothing save those behind us we must fight for. The plan was to join Reiji and his crew at Academia. However now we must do our job as Lancers.

It begins to rain and then downpour from the skies above. The shock of lighting is heard as the sound of marching echoes in the rain. Step by step, everyone moves as one. They all prepare for this final battle, nothing makes a sound, save the marching soldiers. The crumbling of leaves and movement of the city. United in purpose, we marched to our likely death in these ruins, yet we marched for the hope of the new dawn.

Breaking the silence I declared, "We are Lancers! And we stand with our friends from Heartland and Academia as one!" My friends roar, and Chant and repeat. Our friends smirk and keeping in position then we see them. The last of Academia's army.

Academia marches with deliberateness and purpose. Everyone moves in step and in line. Organized and drilled, they were trained and prepared for this. They were one, we were many. They stood united, we stood divided, they were fearless, and without hesitation of purpose.

Us? Well looking at them, we stood absolutely no chance against such discipline and training. They outnumbered us almost two to one. They were all far more prepared for this moment then we ever could be. I had to hope that we lived up to Reiji dream for the lancers.

Because here we all stand, in contrast to the Academia methodical marching, our Ragtag army moves with no cohesion. Expeditionary force led by Amazons move as two big unit they form the core of our force, on the left and right flanks. And closest thing to any form of cohesion in our army. Us, Lancers, however take the center, we had no leader or officer in contrast save for our individual squad leadership, such as for us Verita.

The resistance has no organization, moving like skirmishers among the soon to be battlefield. Taking this  
moment, led by poncho kid, they are leading our forces like scouts. Traversing the landscape and preventing their allies from being led astray. In this moment, as both our armies enter the battlefield to be a solid vision screen comes into existence.

I look at Verita whose eyes go wide, "It's him from the Ryozanpaku Dojo!"

The man in purple tunic looks at the crowd "Its me Roger, I am a Scient-" The purple tunic is pushed aside as a man with darker skinned, trenchcoat and a eyepatch.

"Quiet coward, my name is Barret, one Academia Elite" Barret started down the snearing Roger, "Resistance, Lancers and Traitors surrender now or prepare to fight." He looks around "We will grant mercy and a quick death. It is clear you all might be skilled duelist but we outnumber you nearly two almost three to one." He continues "We all are fighting for the same dream, peace. Academia is nearly complete with the Arc Area Project."

Barret takes a dramatic pause "that project will bring Utopia once it is complete. And who sacrificed themselves for such a noble cause shall themselves be revived in short order." Looking sternly, Barret concludes, "End this endless and pointless bloodshed. You cannot possibly win."

Everyone pauses, perhaps he is right we are hopelessly outgunned and outmanned. How could we possibly win this? Is this just a massacre waiting to happen? Then the most unlikeliest of all of us speak up. One who shouldn't be here. He is standing upon a building laughing, that man with a watch, Mamoru, speaks.

"What of the non-duelists? Those like myself honorable Barret?"

The elite soldier looks at Mamoru and responds, "all sacrifices should be revived once-"

"We cannot let that happen!" Mamoru loudly declares, "For that is why we fight. Not for ourselves or our own honor. The honor of those who paid the ultimate price, a price you know well old friend." Mamoru continues, "We fight for those who cannot fight, we defend those who cannot or unwillingly to take up the sword. You offer a choice, but your choice is no choice."

He pauses and looks at Barret, "Those like I, who are defenseless, and perhaps reckless, that is why my friends fight." Mamoru looks down, Grace looks up, and whispers something to her sister about the clock man.

Barret looks at Mamoru "Then that is the decision?" He looks at our forces, we all look back at him steeled by Mamoru words. Kozuki smiles and declares for us all.

"We shall fight to the end and like phantoms we shall never fall."

Barret just nods as throws his arms forward, and orders "to battle!"

Taking this moment I look around at my friends, comrades and her. I look at Mora, I grab her hand, trying to get her attention, "Mora, I need to tell you something." Mora eyes have gone wide as I heard behind us a rift had sheer opened to hear a growling of a wild man. Those growling were followed by two loud declarations in unison.

"CONTACT FUSION!" A barbarian figured declared "I fuse Gladiator Beast Laquari with Gladiator Beast Lanista using my Gladiator Beast Gyzarus. Now come forth the mightiest Gladiator!" Slamming his hands together "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"

Then another voice drilled and assured "SYNCHRO SUMMON! Using my Goyo Gaurdian, and my Jutte Fighter, come force the man who enforces all! Goyo King!" These two men stood in front of us as dimensional portals opened from behind with the roaring of engines and motorcycles whizz past. Then in front of us opened more portals in which those like Police officials marched out in unison. Then next to the expeditionary forces opened two more portals. Out of these portals marched more Academia forces they looked different, their LDS-esque pins were stripped clean.

Barret "Synchro and our own students have come, led by the Battle Beast," He looks around as Roget declares, "DC227, well then. Too bad," Roget smirks, "YOU SHALL PAY."

Then it is all silent for a moment. Just a moment.

Mamoru declares "the final battle begins." And so it was. The roar of battle had then begun as looked at my deck, and silently prayed. I looked up and then around "Mom...and Dad give me strength." Mora place her hand on my own, and smiled at me "Its time."

"For the greatest evolution of dueling," I heard Columbus loudly shout, which was followed by Robert declaring, "That shall bring people together even those who storm around the field of battle."

Ruby and her comrade activating their duel disc, "As we dance alongside our monsters, and leap into the air, to reach for the stars."

I smiled and looked at everyone, "Its time!" I roared again, "For Action." Verita smiling at me and then finished, "Its time to duel!"

Together we all looked at each other and nodded, as one we said, "Draw!"


	23. LDS Academy: Turn 2:22

Turn 2-22: The Sun Shall Dawn Once More

The Battle began, that moment, and even today it still gives me shivers. Yet we won...we actually won. It was hard fought and not without losses of our own. Yet we won, I remember, it was unbelievable that moment but we won.

I remember when Columbus who had had been dueling a commando, was about to lose "Once per a turn Panther Predator may-" The wild man jumped in from the sky and declared "by returning Gladiator Beast Bestarii and Gladiator Beast Lanista! Contact Fusion! Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

The man smirked "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus Effect! Destroy Beastborg Panther Predator and Beastborg Wolf Krampler!" The Commando looked up "Battle Beast!"

The Commando was visibly upset, as he looked upon the intruder. He only then noticed that the Obelisk forces members who the Battle Beast was dueling were on the ground unconscious. He cursed again as Gyzarus leapt off its perch and diced his monsters, the Battle Beast duel disc declared, "Duel Instrusion Penalty."

Our allies were not the only ones saving the day, as the Battle Beast saved Columbus, his girlfriend saved that dual chaser. Roget had managed to put him into a lock for a couple turns and was about to finish him off when Verita jumped in.

The Dual Chaser looked terrified and angry as his duel versus Roget was about to end. Roget simply looked onward and laughed. Then Roget finally drew his card, "time to end you! I activate-"

"Duel Instrusion Penalty."

Our leader, Verita jumped in, "I discard this Manju of a Thousand Hand to my Herald of Perfection, I negate your Ancient Gear Devil Effect and destroy it!"

Roget looked up annoyed "I then summon Ancient Gear Hyd-"

"You shall not!" The dual chaser declared "I tribute Goyo Defender to my Goyo King, I activate its effect to steal and gain control of your monster."

The chaser looked at Verita, "Thanks."

I smiled at my comrades and looked back to my duals, "I activate Frontline Base to summon B-Buster Drake, I Summon Gold Gadget who summons X-Head Cannon. I form the overlay network! Undead Monster of Northern Poles! Arise! Rank 4! Evilswarm Ouroboros!" I threw my arms forward "I detach a material, my B-Buster Drake, to return that Double Bite Hound to hand." I then smiles "meaning that when I can do this, Ouroborus direct attack!"

However even then their were so many we were outnumbered, all of us knew this and it only be a matter of time. The sun began to pierce the clouds, as we all heard "Dual Mode Instrusion Penalty."

"What is-" I looked upon from the highest platform, Mora stood alone but resolute. She then smiled, "its time. I banish from my graveyard my Kuraz, the Light Monarch and Vice Dragon. To summon forth the Herald of End Time the Dragon which Shall End All. No War or Fighter can withstand its Fearsome Might, descend! Chaos Summon! Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!"

Mora leapt down as she began to ride it "End this Battle and This War once and for all Chaos Emperor! I pay 1000 life points and everyone sends all their cards on hand and field to the graveyard. For each card my opponents sent this way, they take 300 life points." She looks around "and I Count well over 100 cards sent this way by my opponents." She points at Academia, "now then Chaos Emperor! Use Chaos Flame!"

Her Dragon flew high into the sky and roared. Then began to glow as its wing spread out, banishing the storm clouds from around us. Then that cyborg, Serge I believe was the cyborgs name, roared.

"Geo-Kraken I may attempt to destroy one specia-"

Grace looking up annoyed "your dueling us Cyborg! Trap Card Open! Fiendish Chain! I target your monster and negate its effects."

I looked up as Mora gave a simple nod of thanks to the Amazon, "Once more Chaos Emperor! Final Strike! Chaos Flame! End this Battle and the War Once and for All!"

Emperor roared and spreading its wing unleashed a rainbow colored torrent of flame and light upon the battlefield. Before us our enemies were eviscerated as Emperor's great flames found their mark. It took only a moment but that is all that is needed. Emperor soared across the battlefield unleashing flames and taking down massive mecha and swathes of the enemy. Then finally it was over.

Mora leapt off her dragon as it soared into the sky. And spreading its wing banish the storm clouds and grey fog over the city. It roared and unleashing its radiant flames once last time. It cleansed the battlefield as it the flames did not crackle only burned silently in a relaxing way. Finally it looked upon Mora it descended. She smiled and gave it a rub on the head "thanks old friend."

Then it shattered into solid vision particles. Mora walked over to me this time, "So Jose, it's finally over."

Shaking my head I looked at her, "one more battle, Mora when we get back home, can you come back to Mexico with me...I have something I want to show you."

"...Yes, Jose of course."


End file.
